Chance For Happiness
by Gooley
Summary: @EDITING AND RE-POSTING@ #-STORY COMPLETE-#
1. Dating

[#] ~ [#]

**CHANCE FOR HAPPINESS**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry's 22 and a single parent to a little boy. He goes on his 1st date since the birth of his son and bumps into someone he hasn't seen since Hogwarts. SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Disregard events from OOTP onwards.

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 1: Dating**

[#] ~ [#]

A 22-year-old Harry Potter admired his image in his bathroom mirror. "Calm down," he said to himself. Nerves had already begun to kick in. He was about to embark on his first date in over three years. He closed his eyes and told himself to get a grip. Everything would be ok, after all it was just one date, nothing to be afraid of. He walked out of the bathroom and into his living room, a smile immediately lighting up his entire face at the sight of his 3-year-old son sleeping on the sofa. He knelt down beside Matthew and stroked his hair.

"Matty? Matty it's time to go and see Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur," Harry whispered. Matthew stirred and opened his sleepy eyes to see his daddy looking down at him.

"Only if Mr Penguin can come with me," Matthew said, clutching his favourite cuddly toy.

"Of course he can," Harry laughed, lifting Matthew up into his arms.

[#] ~ [#]

"Thanks Molly, you're a star," Harry said, handing a sleeping Matthew into her arms on the doorstep of the Weasley's home which luckily was only a twenty minute walk from Harry's apartment.

"It's a pleasure Harry, you know it is. I don't know how long I'll be waiting for Ron and Hermione to make me a grandmother. Percy and Charlie are too engrossed in their careers and Bill and Fleur have had trouble conceiving."

"I'll try and persuade Hermione to get on with it," Harry said laughing and then planted a kiss on Matthew's forehead before adding, "see you later."

[#] ~ [#]

Harry's stomach was doing somersaults as he waited for his date outside the bar. Richard, his date, was a colleague of Hermione's. He'd not met him before but was already unimpressed. Firstly, he was ten minutes late and secondly, his choice of venue was all wrong. The gay bar was notorious as the type a place singles went to pick up blokes and Harry couldn't work out why you would want to go on a proper date here. Another five minutes had ticked by and Harry, who was usually quite relaxed and laid back, was getting annoyed. He was just about to forget the whole thing and go home when a man approaching the bar grabbed his attention. He looked familiar. As he neared, Harry was racking his brains to try and recall who it-.

Snape!

It was Snape, but he looked… different. He looked hot! Gone was the scowl, the greasy hair and the "Professor" clothing. Instead, his hair was shorter and glossy looking. He was wearing black jeans and a crisp white shirt… and he looked happy. Harry also noticed that He'd lost weight, or that his Professor robes had done nothing for his physic. He looked ten years younger than the last time he saw him. He was sharing a joke with the man walking next to him. "Probably his boyfriend," Harry thought jealously, then he shook his head wondering what on earth was going through his mind. As Snape and his companion passed Harry and were walking into the bar, Harry instinctively placed a hand on Snape's arm.

"Professor?" he asked cautiously. Snape turned around and was momentarily lost for words. For a few moments Harry and Snape just stared at each other. Harry got the peculiar feeling that Snape was eyeing him up and felt his cheeks begin to flush. Eventually Snape managed to find his voice again.

"Mr Potter… it's... it's a long time since I've been your Professor. Severus… please."

"Well then I think it's only appropriate that you call me Harry."

Harry smiled at Severus. He couldn't explain it but he felt mesmerised in his presence. He wanted to stand here looking at him forever. But a voice brought him back to reality.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around to see Richard, watching him and Severus with a scowl plastered all over his face. His first thought was that the photo Hermione showed him must have been taken years ago, or had been tampered with on Photoshop at the very least. He looked fatter, greyer and he was losing his hair. He looked a lot older and Harry didn"t find him attractive at all. "Thanks Hermione," he thought angrily. A voice made him realise that He'd been staring at Richard without saying a word. "It was nice to see you," Severus said into his ear. That sexy voice sent shivers down his spine and he turned around to see Severus heading off to the bar to join his friend.

"Know him?" Richard asked rather aggressively.

"Yeah sort of. A friend of a friend," Harry tried to say casually. "Shall we get a drink?"

[#] ~ [#]

Harry was on his third drink and they'd only been at the bar for half an hour. He was listening to Richard droning on and on about his work, investments and views on the economy. Harry's mind however was somewhere else in the bar. Severus. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Now and then he sneaked a look over to him. He was sitting at a table on his own and occasionally looked at him. He had the feeling Severus was inviting him over. Every time he caught Harry's eye he smiled. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he excused himself to the toilet and returned clutching his stomach. Faking an upset tummy, he told Richard He'd better go home. Richard didn't mince his words and let Harry know how _very_ annoying this was and that He'd wasted his evening. Once they'd gone their separate ways outside the bar Harry rushed back in. As he approached Severus he felt slight butterflies circling. Clocking him, Severus smiled and held up two drinks. He knew Harry was going to come back.

"Is this seat taken?" Harry asked trying to sound casual but just feeling completely silly.

"No... sit, please." He sat down, but felt a little out of his depth. He couldn't believe that he was sitting in a gay bar with Professor Snape, the man who had made his school life hell. Logic was beginning to find its way back into his brain and he was wondering what the hell he was doing.

"I must say, it was a quite a shock seeing you," Severus said. "The last person I expected to run into tonight would be you." Harry laughed. It was so surreal. The last time he had seen Severus was his last day at Hogwarts. He remembered clocking the snarky Potions Master as he made his way down the steps outside the castle, giving him his usual hateful glare. Yet here he was bloody fancying him!

"I could say the same to, you've changed… a lot. But in a good way."

"Thank you. After you so _kindly_ defeated the Dark Lord, it set me free. I'd spent almost two decades of my life acting as a spy and having to endure whatever the Dark Lord deemed appropriate for me to suffer. My life… _and_ my love life were put well and truly on hold. It was a tremendous relief once He'd gone and I decided to make the most of things. I could have wallowed in self pity for the rest of my life but I wouldn't give the Dark Lord the satisfaction."

"Are you still at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I am. Although I also publish books as well, about Potions. Anyway enough about me, what has the mighty Harry Potter been up to? Disappearing from the Wizarding World… everyone expected you to go on to bigger and better things."

"I got a bit sick of being a Wizard to be honest. I wanted to get away and be somewhere where people would say "Harry who?" My parents left me plenty of money to survive so I started doing voluntary work for muggle charities. I'm currently working with a charity that helps sick children. We set up day centres, arrange events, take them to see Santa. Pretty boring compared to Wizard jobs I suppose."

"On the contrary Harry, I think what you are doing is… fantastic." Harry smiled and Severus smiled back at him. Harry had an overwhelming urge to kiss those lips.

[#] ~ [#]

"Shit I've got to go," Harry said after glancing at his watch. He couldn't believe how quick the time had passed. It was only ten minutes until he had to pick Matthew up. He knew Molly would baby-sit forever but he hated being late for anything.

"Oh… of course," Severus said sounding a little disappointed. Harry noticed the reaction and felt compelled to reassure him that He'd love nothing better than to stay.

"I'd love to stay longer, but I promised someone I'd… I don't want to lie to you Severus. I've got to pick my son up from Molly Weasley, she's been babysitting." Harry looked away, not wanting to see his reaction. Things were going so well and now He'd blown it. Severus would never be interested in seeing him again now.

"Is that why things didn't work out?" Severus asked him. Harry looked at him with a bemused expression. "With your son's mother? Did things not work out because you realised you were gay?"

"Oh, erm no. Not exactly," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, you're still together?" Severus asked getting thoroughly confused.

"No. Erm, look can we go outside?" Harry asked. Severus nodded and stood up from his seat. Harry followed Severus outside the bar. Severus walked for a few moments so they could have some privacy, away from the bouncers and rested his back on a brick wall. Harry stood in front of him. "I've never been with a woman. I've known I was gay since my seventh year. I gave birth to my son. I suppose you could say that… technically… I'm his mother."

"Oh," Severus said, realisation dawning on him. Harry was thrilled to see that he was smiling at him. "Did you know wizards could conceive before you got pregnant? It's not commonly known."

"I found out the hard way," Harry laughed. "But I wouldn't change a thing. Matthew is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love him. He's my

world."

"How old is he? Who's the father?" Severus asked intrigued.

"He's three. His father is a muggle. Obviously he has no idea about Matthew. He was the result of a meaningless fling. The father was long gone before I found out I was pregnant anyway." Before Harry knew what was happening Severus had pushed himself off the wall and had gently placed his arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Shivers went down Harry's spine and a slight moan escaped when Severus' lips left his.

"Can I see you again?" Severus whispered.

[#] ~ [#]


	2. Dinner?

[#] ~ [#]

**CHANCE FOR HAPPINESS**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry's 22 and a single parent to a little boy. He goes on his 1st date since the birth of his son and bumps into someone he hasn't seen since Hogwarts. SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Disregard events from OOTP onwards.

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

[#] ~ [#]

Hermione entered her living room with a tray of tea and biscuits. She placed them on the coffee table and then sat on the couch next to her husband, Ron. Harry was sitting in the armchair. He helped himself to a biscuit.

"So? What was so important that you had to tell us in person?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well…" Harry began.

[#] ~ [#]

"So… what do you think?" Harry asked after explaining his encounter with their old Professor. Ron looked at Harry with complete disgust. Hermione elbowed him in the side, receiving an "ow," from Ron, but she ignored it and looked at Harry.

"But Snape? Are you sure that's a good idea? Just because he's suddenly had a personality transplant it doesn-."

"He's changed. He's a completely different person."

"Even so, can a person really change?" Ron said. Harry sighed. He knew it sounded completely ridiculous. If somebody had said to him this time yesterday that he would bump into Snape and not only fancy him but also want to see him again, he would have shipped them off to St Mungos to share a ward with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"I know it sounds bizarre guys, but… well you really need to see for yourself. He"s… is it any use trying to convince you?"

"Harry, you know we love you. We just don't want you to get hurt. How do you know Snape wasn't just stringing you along for a joke? Maybe he does still hate-"

"Hermione, if he was playing a joke on me, why did he kiss me?"

"Urgh," Ron said without thinking and then added a quiet "sorry." Hermione looked sympathetically at Harry. He knew it would be hard telling them but he didn't realise he'd be fighting a losing battle. He almost wished he hadn't bothered coming.

"Harry you need to watch yourself, that's all. You know we're always here whenever you need us, we just don't want you getting hurt ok?" Hermione said.

"He may just want you as a notch on his bedpost," Ron added. "Especially given that bars reputation. That's probably why he goes there, just to get laid."

"Thanks guys, you've been a great help," Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry if you do decide to pursue this, please be careful. You don't know for sure that he has been completely genuine. And you have Matthew to think about as well," Hermione told her friend.

"I know," Harry said thoughtfully. "I've got a lot to think about."

[#] ~ [#]

Harry was sat in his living room with a pen in one hand, a glass of wine in the other and a piece of blank paper on the coffee table in front of him. He took a sip of wine and put the glass down. "Here goes," he said quietly to himself.

_Dear Severus,_

_Firstly, I want to say that I had a great time the other night. You've no idea how lonely times have been for me since Matthew came along and you really brightened up my night!_

_I've been thinking long and hard about everything and I don't think it would be a good idea for us to see each other again and will have to decline the dinner you mentioned._

_I've got Matthew to think about as well as myself and I don't think dating would fit it with our lives at the moment._

_All the best,_

_Harry_

Harry put the letter into an envelope and put it back on the coffee table. He looked over to Matthew who was sitting on the carpet watching Pingu and laughing. Harry couldn't help smiling despite what he had just written.

"Matty come here," Harry said spreading his arms wide. Matthew stood up and ran over to Harry whilst clutching his favourite cuddly toy Mr Penguin. Harry lifted Matthew into his lap, sat back and wrapped his arms around him.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Pingu Mr Penguin's daddy?"

Harry started laughing and ruffled Matthews hair before saying "no… erm… they're cousins."

[#] ~ [#]

The following evening, Harry was preparing his and Matthew's dinner when an owl flew into the window and landed on the kitchen table. Harry turned around to see the owl had a letter for him. He guessed who it must be from and quickly opened it to read what Severus had to say.

_Harry,_

_I will not accept your excuses for not having dinner with me, what harm can one dinner do?_

_I would advise you to stop letting meddling friends talk you out of things you __really__ want to do._

_I will meet you outside the restaurant at 20:00 tomorrow night._

_Severus_

Harry smiled. Ever since he'd sent the letter off with Hedwig he'd been experiencing regret but thought it was probably too late and didn't want to muck Severus about. He felt so happy that Severus thought enough of him to not back down and insist they have dinner. It made Harry want to see Severus even more. And really, what was so wrong about one dinner? It didn't have to go further than that did it? If he decided for himself that Severus was only interested in one thing, he just wouldn't see him again. Harry hurried to his bedroom to try on clothes for tomorrow.

[#] ~ [#]

As Harry approached the restaurant, he saw Severus already waiting for him outside. The butterflies in his stomach went into overdrive. They smiled at each other and Severus kissed Harry on the lips before leading him inside to take their seats. Once they placed their orders Harry started to feel a bit nervous.

"How did you know I would come?" Harry asked.

"Simple. You'd have sent me an owl. I didn't think it would be your _style_ to jilt someone without letting them know. But I do want to thank you for changing your mind. Why did you?"

"You were right. I let Hermione and Ron's opinions rule my head and I should have listened to my own gut instincts. And there's no real harm in having dinner is there?"

[#] ~ [#]

Throughout their starter and whilst waiting for their main course they engaged in small talk. Mainly about Hogwarts, and fellow Gryffindors.

"Longbottom and Lovegood?" Severus repeated, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah. They got married a year ago and she's expecting their first baby."

"Well I never. You hear something new every day… I know I was far too harsh on him at Hogwarts… especially after what happened to his parents. I deeply regret a lot of things I've done." Harry didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk to Severus about Voldermort and being a spy but felt this wasn"t the time or the place.

"So are you a big softie at Hogwarts now?" Severus smirked and Harry laughed at him.

"Hardly Mr Potter. I am still the most feared Professor, but these days it's due to my insistence of good marks rather than my _bullying_ tactics."

[#] ~ [#]

Harry was beginning to feel full and sleepy but he couldn't resist a big bowl of strawberry ice cream. Severus settled with coffee and seemed to find it highly amusing that Harry wanted ice cream.

"Do you mind me asking about… Matthew?" Severus asked cautiously once Harry had demolished his whole bowl.

"Course not. Go ahead."

"What was it like… being pregnant?"

"As strange as it may sound, I really enjoyed being pregnant. Every time Matthew kicked or moved it instantly lifted my mood. I spent the whole time utterly amazed and fascinated that a tiny human was growing inside of me. Obviously when I first found out I was shocked and absolutely petrified but the guys at St Mungos were great."

"How far along were you when you found out?"

"I was four and a half months. I'd noticed I'd put a little weight on but never thought much of it. But I kept having fainting spells and eventually went to St Mungos and they ran some tests. Apparently it's quite common in pregnancy."

"It must have been hard."

"It's been tough, I don't mind admitting it. I remember the day after we came home from St Mungos and it was just the two of us. Those first few days were really hard. But I wouldn"t have it any other way."

"Well I admire you Harry, I really do," Severus said genuinely.

"Anyway, enough about me. Have you been dating much since the end of Voldermort?"

"I haven't been making up for lost time if that's what you're suggesting Mr Potter. I only gained enough confidence about eighteen months ago to start actively dating, going to bars etc. I've had numerous dates and I did have a relationship for about five months but he was a muggle and it became increasingly difficult to explain all my absences. He frequently accused me of having an affair."

[#] ~ [#]

"Am I going to get the privilege of your company again?" Severus asked once they'd exited the restaurant and into the cool night air.

"Yeah," Harry replied smiling. "How about this Saturday? We could go and watch a film."

"A muggle cinema?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to… now, may I escort you home?" Severus asked and Harry smiled. They both apparated to the bottom of Harry's road. They walked in silence before Harry stopped.

"Well, this is me," Harry said as they got to the door of his building.

"May I kiss you?" Severus asked looking into Harry's eyes. Harry tried to answer but physically couldn't get anything out. Severus took his silence as yes and leaned in to kiss him. They wrapped their arms around each other and Harry ran one of his hands through Severus' silky hair. Harry's lips parted allowing Severus entrance. He explored Harry's mouth with his tongue, receiving an excited moan in return. Passion and lust were filling both their bodies and eventually Harry pulled away when he felt Severus' erection through his jeans.

"I… really want to. But I'm not… it's too soon."

"I'll wait, no pressure," Severus whispered into Harry's ear. Harry felt his whole body tingle. As Severus stepped back Harry had to fight every urge in his body to stop himself grabbing the man's clothing and dragging him inside. "Night Harry."

"Night Severus." Harry watched as Severus walked down the road. He blinked and he'd vanished.

[#] ~ [#]


	3. Greetings

[#] ~ [#]

**CHANCE FOR HAPPINESS**

[#] ~ [#]

Synopsis

Harry's 22 and a single parent to a little boy. He goes on his 1st date since the birth of his son and bumps into someone he hasn't seen since Hogwarts. SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU.

Notes

Disregard events from OOTP onwards.

Story contains SLASH, HPSS, SSHP, Harry/Severus, Severus/Harry, MPREG, OOC, AU. Please no flames regarding any of these warnings as you have been forewarned.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter etc.

[#] ~ [#]

**Chapter 3: Greetings**

[#] ~ [#]

Harry and Severus had been dating for six weeks and were going from strength to strength. They both felt comfortable in each other's presence and they never lapsed into any awkward silences. They spent their dates at the cinema, having dinner or drinks, strolls through parks… and every date ended the same, desperate lust filled clinches outside Harry's apartment building. He'd never let Severus in, as he didn't trust himself to be alone with him and his bedroom a mere three second walk away. Severus hadn't attempted to push Harry into having sex either.

They'd learned a lot about each other and realised they had quite a lot in common. They both had miserable childhoods and both lost their mothers at a young age. Severus was also fond of Quidditch but steered away from it at school for fear of being dismal and ridiculed. Neither Harry nor Severus had brought up the subject of Voldermort or being a spy, but Harry wanted to wait until he felt Severus would be fine talking about it with him. He was sure Dumbledore was the only other person who knew the full story.

But today they were having dinner with Ron and Hermione, much to Severus' reluctance. He didn't think Harry should be seeking his friend's approval, but it seemed important to him so he eventually agreed to go along. They met outside Ron and Hermione's house. Harry knocked and muttered "smile" to a miserable looking Severus who just glared at him.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said when she opened the door. "And Professor… it's really good to see you. Please come inside." Harry and Severus walked into the house. Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's arm, stalling him as Severus went ahead. "Oh my God Harry, he's... hot," she whispered.

"I know," Harry replied with a smirk. Hermione led them both into the living room. She had already placed a bottle of wine and glasses on the table and proceeded to pour them both a drink.

"Dinner is almost ready, make yourselves comfortable," Hermione told them before disappearing into the kitchen. Severus sighed and drained his glass whole, picking up the bottle and pouring himself another. Harry started laughing.

"What do you find so _amusing_ Potter?" Severus snapped.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were nervous Severus."

"Ridiculous," Severus retorted, looking away from Harry and into his wine glass.

"Well I think it's cute."

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked but Harry just smiled at him. Just then, Ron walked into the sitting room and said "fuck me" when he saw Severus.

"Erm… I mean, evening Professor," Ron said, his cheeks bright pink.

"Mr Weasley… _pleasure_."

Luckily for Ron, Hermione materialised and told everybody to take their seats in the dining room, where a lovely roast dinner with all the trimmings were laid out. Once seated, pleasant small talk broke out. Hermione asked Severus about Hogwarts, Severus asked Hermione about her job. They all reminisced about their days at Hogwarts and as more wine was drunk and food eaten, Harry sensed that Severus might actually be enjoying himself. Even Ron seemed happy in Severus' company. After dinner Harry offered to help Hermione clear away the plates and followed her into the kitchen, leaving Severus and Ron talking about his dad"s work at the Ministry.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Hermione in a whisper.

"I think he's great. I'm really sorry we tried to put you off, we should have trusted your judgement."

"It's ok."

"I don't know how you've managed to keep your hands to yourself," Hermione said winking.

"Hermione! You're a married woman."

"Speaking of Ron, he and Severus are getting along quite well."

"I know," Harry replied as laughter from the dining room reached their ears. "Hermione… I've fallen in love with him."

"Oh my God Harry. Do you know how he feels?"

"No. But I think he might feel the same… I don"t know… I hope so." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and Hermione pulled Harry into a hug.

"Well you deserve happiness Harry."

[#] ~ [#]

Once again, Harry and Severus found themselves outside his apartment after yet another date.

"Aside from my _initial_ reservations, I rather enjoyed myself this evening," Severus said.

"I'm glad. I want you to get on with my friends." Harry kissed Severus full on the mouth, a long lingering kiss, and slipped his hands gently around Severus' face. Severus pulled away and smiled at Harry, assuming the usual was to happen, a kiss at the door and leaving Harry behind, but-

"Severus… I… I'm ready." Severus ran his hand slowly through Harry's hair, taking in what he had just said to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush-"

"I'm sure," Harry sad urgently and he grabbed hold of Severus' hands and led him into the building.

[#] ~ [#]

Severus was sat on Harry's bed looking around. He liked his apartment. It was beautifully decorated in pastel colours with dark red statements here and there, making every room feel warm and cosy. He thought of his own place and shuddered. It was cold, vacant and miserable. He"d actually taken to living at Hogwarts pretty much 365 days of the year. Severus felt genuinely nervous, this was the first time he was going to have sex with someone he was in love with. Yes, Severus was in love! It had crept up on him over the past few weeks and as he looked at Harry across the table at the Weasley's he knew there was nobody else for him. He"d had numerous one-night stands and flings, all of which meant absolutely nothing and his three long-term relationships had been completely love-less.

"Close your eyes," Harry yelled from outside the bedroom. Severus laughed but obeyed. "You can open," Harry said quietly.

Severus opened his eyes to see a very naked and very delicious Harry standing in the doorway. His cheeks were slightly pink and he looked shy but Severus found this even more irresistible. He jumped off the bed and walked over to him, laughing to himself as Harry's cheeks grew redder with every step.

"You're gorgeous Harry." Severus lightly pushed Harry up against the wall and wasted no time in covering his lips in lust filled desperation. Severus' hands landed on Harry's hips, stroking the skin. Harry moaned, Severus was all heat and muscle. He broke the kiss and began to unbuckle the belt on Severus's trousers, however he had his hands removed and a finger placed on his lips to stop a protest from escaping.

"Patience my little Gryffindor," Severus purred. Harry untucked Severus' shirts and put his hands under to softly caress his stomach. He could feel Severus tingling with pleasure at his very touch and he smiled modestly, removing his hands to begin unbuttoning. Once all the buttons were opened, Harry placed the palm of his hands on Severus's chest and leaned his body closer, his leg coming into contact with Severus's hardening erection. Harry raised an eyebrow and giggled as Severus' cheeks turned a very faint pink colour. He placed one of his hands on the side of Severus' face and leaned in for a short and gentle kiss before trailing warm kisses down Severus' neck. Severus let out a moan and Harry laughed.

"I'm the one that needs patience huh?" Harry smiled.

"Brat," Severus playfully pulled Harry away from the wall and pushed him onto the bed. He crawled over to him, seduction burning in his eyes and swooped down on Harry, their tongues intertwined as Harry put a hand on the back of Severus' neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Without breaking away, Harry pulled Severus' shirt off his body. Severus broke away from the kiss and they both breathed heavily as Severus removed the remainder of his clothes and resumed their kiss.

He felt Harry's hands wandering over his body and shivered. He then reached around and caressed Harry's bum cheeks. When the need for air became too much, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Severus then motioned for Harry to turn on his front and was obeyed instantly. Settling himself down on top of Harry he blew lightly on the back of his neck. Harry shuddered with desire, a whispered "oooh" escaping his mouth. Severus began tracing kisses down Harry's neck and back, receiving murmured approval and his mouth came into contact with his ear and he nipped at it.

"Oooh," Harry moaned again. Severus sat up and Harry turned around to lie on his back again. "Severus... touch me," Harry suddenly begged and Severus looked down into Harry's bright green eyes, that were pleading to him for pleasure. Severus moved his fingers down Harry's chest, stomach, through tangled pubic hair and then finally made contact with Harry's cock. He encouraged it into full hardness, gripping the shaft and stroking fast. Harry moaned appreciatively and pushed his hips forward. "I can't stand it," Harry gasped breathlessly. "I want you inside me."

Severus didn't need telling twice, he slowly placed Harry's legs over his shoulders and looked down into his smiling face, picked up his wand from the bedside table, wordlessly cast a contraceptive and lubricant charm and threw the wand to the floor. He leaned down and captured Harry's smiling lips in a searing hot kiss. "Take me," Harry pleaded. Severus entered slowly, never looking away from Harry. The feeling was incredible, Harry was tight around him and Severus filled him inch by inch until he was completely buried inside the body underneath him. Harry squeezed Severus' arse, pulling him closer. "Oh God... right there."

Severus began thrusting into Harry who grabbed his own cock which was throbbing painfully, ready to explode. The thick shaft of Severus' cock was jamming him into the bed with quick forceful thrusts, it felt as though his body would split in two. Severus was panting into his ear, Harry was drowning in his scent. The feel of Severus, the sensation of his body rubbing hard and fast against him. It was extraordinary. Nobody had _ever_ managed to stimulate and pleasure him as much as Severus was. Harry tried to keep his voice quiet, but he couldn't help pleading Severus to go deeper and deeper.

Severs was grinding away inside him, rocking at a feverish pace, grunting with every precisely placed thrust. Harry could feel that they were seconds away from a perfect simultaneous orgasm. As his orgasm was building, Harry's moans of pleasure were becoming louder and louder. Then he cried out, arching his back and pushing himself closer to Severus. His anus clamped down on Severus' cock, milking the orgasm out of his body, whilst he shot his come all over their sweat ridden bodies.

Severus collapsed beside Harry and sighed contently. When their breathing started to get back to normal, he lazily cast a cleaning spell and felt Harry's hand stroking his hair and moved closer to rest his head on Harry's chest. Harry pulled the bed covers over them and they fell asleep.

[#] ~ [#]

Severus walked into Harry's kitchen to find him making breakfast, the muggle way. He stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry turned around in his arms to look into his lover's eyes. He couldn't remember a time he felt happier, except for the day Matthew was born.

"I just want to say that last night… was amazing."

"Right, thanks," Severus smirked and Harry playfully hit him on the arm.

"Oi, you're supposed to say something nice."

"Well, I'd have to admit last night wasn't one of the worst days."

"You're a dick," Harry muttered.

"Anyway, what do you wish to do with me today? Seeing as it's a Sunday you have the honour of my company."

"I was thinking, maybe you could meet Matthew." Severus let go of Harry and stepped back.

"Really? You don't think it's too soon?"

"No. I love you and you're a part of my life now," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Ok," Severus said.

"Good. I'll collect him from Molly's after breakfast."

[#] ~ [#]

Severus was sat on Harry's sofa waiting for him to return with Matthew. He felt nervous which was most uncharacteristic of the Potions Master. He was a grown man and Matthew was a three year old. What was there to be nervous about? But Severus knew deep down he worried about being accepted. What if Matthew hated him? Would Harry tell him it was all over? Severus stood up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of wine that hadn't been finished. He poured himself a glass and took a long swig. Harry meant the world to him and he didn't know what he would do if everything went wrong now.

"Get a grip," he said angrily to himself. He heard a key in the door and put the glass down on the table, walking out into the living room.

"Severus, this is Matthew," Harry announced, walking towards him and holding Matthew's hand. Severus looked down at Matthew and his instant thought was how adorable he was. He had bright green eyes and mousy brown hair, which he supposed he got from his muggle father. It would be very hard for anyone not to love this child. He bent down to Matthew's eye level and gave him his best smile. He received a shy smile in return and Matthew retreated slightly behind Harry's back.

"Hello Matthew. My name is Severus. I'm a… friend of your father's."

"I'm Matthew. I'm three and I like cartoons." Harry and Severus laughed and look at each other. Severus then returned his attention back to Matthew.

"I… don't mind cartoons either. Perhaps we can watch some together one time. Would you like that?"

"Yeah," Matthew replied.

"Matty why don't you go and play with some toys?" Harry asked his son.

"Ok," Matthew replied and he ran off. Severus stood up and followed Harry into the kitchen. Harry put the kettle on and turned to look at Severus, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Well?"

"Harry, you really should start using magic for household chor-."

"Severus!"

"Harry I think he's… he's beautiful."

"Really?" Harry asked beaming.

"Really," Severus replied, walking over to Harry.

"I was so worried you'd-" but before Harry could finish Severus had shut him up with a kiss.

[#] ~ [#]


	4. Xmas Pt 1

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 4: Xmas Part 1**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

It was a Friday evening. Five days since Harry had last seen Severus and he missed him terribly.

They'd been dating for three months now and since the night they first made love things had been perfect. Too perfect? Severus would spend every weekend with Harry and Matthew. Almost like a family. Saturday evening's Molly would take Matthew for the night so Harry and Severus could have _quality_ time together. At first she silently disapproved of their relationship, but after seeing how happy Matthew was she warmed to the idea.

But Sunday evenings always arrived too soon when Severus was going back to Hogwarts for the week. Harry sighed, lost in his own thoughts. He glanced at his watch. Severus would be arriving at the apartment soon.

Harry wasn't the only one who missed Severus.

"Where's Sevus?" Matthew cried, going over to the window and trying to lift himself up to see outside.

"He'll be here shortly" Harry told him, lifting him into his arms and showing him out the window.

Matthew scanned the street below, looking for any sign of Severus. Harry tried to flatten Matthew's hair. Just like Harry and James, Matthew's hair insisted on being all over the place.

"No" Matthew protested pushing Harry's hand away from his hair. "Want it like daddy's."

Harry beamed down at his son. He gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek and received a frown in response. The bell made Harry jump. He put Matthew down and walked over to the door, pushing the buzzer on the wall to let Severus into the building.

Matthew tried looking out the window again and Harry laughed. He lifted him up and put him back down facing the door. A few seconds later, Severus walked through the door smiling.

"Sevus, Sevus" Matthew squealed, running over to Severus who picked him up.

Harry walked over and kissed Severus on the lips. Matthew giggled and started playing with Severus's hair.

"Isn't it past your bed time little one?" Severus asked Matthew.

"He insisted on staying up until you arrived" Harry told him and Matthew did a big yawn.

"Can I put him to bed?" Severus asked as Matthew laid his head on his shoulder.

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask."

Severus took Matthew to his bedroom. Harry went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sat down on the sofa and could hear Severus animatedly reading Matthew a story and Matthew in fits of giggles. A few minutes later there was quiet and Severus emerged closing Matthew's door behind him.

"You're really good with him" Harry said.

Severus sat on the sofa and without answering captured Harry's lips in a passionate, desperate kiss. He broke away and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that for days" Severus said.

Harry couldn't help himself; he voiced what had been on his mind all week.

"I hate only seeing you at weekends" he moaned.

"Harry, I hate it too, but you've already stated you have no desire to live at Hogwarts."

"I know, but… I want you to live here… with us… full time. Give up Head of House duties and you only have to go to Hogwarts for lessons. Mornings, evenings and nights you can be with us. Matthew misses you so much when you're not around."

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was all he needed after a hard week at Hogwarts. He loved Harry and he wanted nothing more than to be with him and Matthew during his limited leisure time, but giving up a huge part of his life when they'd only been together three months? It was a big risk.

"Harry… I'm not saying never, but I'm not inclined to rush things at this stage. I love you and Matthew more than I ever believed possible but three months isn't a long time… I just think we should wait a while, see how things go."

"But-."

"No" Severus interrupted sternly. "I won't change my mind Harry, so leave it."

"Right" Harry replied stiffly, looking away from Severus.

"Anyway, the Christmas holidays begin soon and we'll have an entire fortnight together."

Harry ignored him, still looking away, and then he stood up from the sofa.

"I'm going to check on Matthew."

Harry headed to Matthew's bedroom. Severus swore to himself and took a sip from the glass of wine, which was already on the table. They'd not had a row yet and Severus prayed that this wasn't the start of one. It was a long time since he succumbed to his temper and he didn't want to be provoked back into it.

Several minutes past before Harry came back and sat on the sofa once more.

"I'm sorry. Sulking like a kid, you must think I'm pathetic. It's just that I want to spend all my spare time with you."

"You're not pathetic Harry. I love you and hopefully we're going to be together for a _very_ long time. I just don't want to rush into anything. Believe me; a time will come when you wish you could get rid of me for a few days a week."

A small smile appeared on Harry's lips.

"So it's not completely ruled out?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Not at all. We'll review things again in a couple of months and see where we are then."

"Ok… now, how about we take this bottle of wine into the bedroom?"

"Lead the way" Severus said seductively.

xOxOxOxOxOx

It was Christmas Day. For the first time in years no student was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Therefore, Dumbledore had decided to invite Harry, Severus, the Weasley's, Longbottom's and Lupin's to spend Christmas day at the castle.

Harry, Matthew and Severus had travelled up on the train the night before; Severus had been staying with them since all the students went home. The rest of them were apparating to the castle on the day.

Harry woke up and could hear Severus in the shower. A grin appeared on his face and he got out of the bed and started making his way to the bathroom but the bedroom door opened and he turned around to see a sleepy Matthew in the doorway. Harry was thankful he still had his pyjamas on, Severus's private rooms in the dungeons got very cold.

"Hey sleepy, come here."

Matthew walked to Harry who gathered him up and walked with him out into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind him. He put Matthew on the sofa and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Merry Christmas. Do you want to see what Santa bought you?"

"Where's Sevus?" Matthew asked excitedly.

"He'll be out shortly."

"Wanna wait for Sevus."

"Ok" Harry replied ruffling Matthew's hair.

Harry got two bowls of cereal for him and Matthew and by the time they had finished Severus appeared from the bedroom. Matthew immediately got up and ran over to him. Severus picked him up.

"Merry Christmas little one. Have you opened your presents?"

"No."

"Do you want to do it now?"

"Yeah."

Severus put Matthew down and he and Harry watched as Matthew opened several presents of toys. Harry went to have a shower whilst Severus played with him.

By the time he got back Matthew was concentrating hard on fitting lego pieces together. Severus was sitting on the sofa watching in amusement. Harry sat down next to him.

"Does it amuse you to see my son struggling?" Harry joked.

"Kids are fascinating."

"I know. Anyway, do you want your present?"

Harry picked a parcel up from the floor and gave it to Severus. He opened it to reveal a first edition Potions Annual he'd wanted for ages, a photo frame with a picture of him, Harry and Matthew in it and brand new robes. Harry had been telling him for weeks his were shabby and old.

"Thank you" Severus said and he kissed Harry.

"Are you sure you like them, I can take them bac.-"

"I love them" Severus said plainly. "Right, your present. This is one of them, the other you'll get later"

He stood up and retrieved a parcel he'd hidden behind the sofa. He gave it to Harry and sat back down. Harry opened it. It was a book entitled "Household Chores: The Magic Way" (Harry laughed) and a ring. A beautiful white gold ring encrusted with green emeralds.

"Wow, Severus, this must have cost you a fortune."

Severus took the ring from a shocked looking Harry and placed it on his right hand, the finger next to the little one.

"It's an eternity ring. I've had protective spells put on it and also it links my feelings. If I'm ecstatically happy about something it will feel warm, but if I'm really low it will feel cold."

Harry kissed Severus hard.

"Thank you so much."

They both spent the morning playing with Matthew and his toys. Eventually the time came to head up to the Great Hall.

"You two go ahead" Severus told Harry. "I'll be up in a minute. I've got to get your other present ready."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Matthew, holding his hand.

The Great Hall had been transformed for Christmas dinner. Huge Christmas trees and decorations lined the walls. A table had been erected in the middle of the room, with a bar where the staff table usually stood.

Matthew's face was a picture of amazement. Harry knelt down, watching Matthew's eyes surveying the room.

"What do you think?" Harry asked him.

"Can we live here?"

Harry laughed and stood up to see Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks (carrying their two-year-old daughter Willow) making their way over.

Harry hugged Remus and kissed Tonks on the cheek. Tonks put Willow down and she and Matthew ran over to a play area with toys that had been assembled in the corner.

"It's so great to see you both" Harry said.

"You too" Remus replied. "I must say when we heard about you and Severus we were a little shocked, but we just want you to be happy Harry."

"I am. I can't believe it's been so long since I saw you. I haven't even been able to congratulate you in person for getting the teaching job back."

"Thank you."

"You and Severus must come to us for dinner" said Tonks.

"We'd love to."

Severus appeared behind Harry, smiling.

"Your present is ready."

Harry followed Severus into the Entrance Hall. Severus stopped and turned to face him.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's alive; it will keep both you and Matthew company, it-."

"Severus no, you didn't" Harry butted in. "I don't want one of those in the flat."

"Oh right. I thought you'd like it" Severus said a little dejectedly.

"It's not the sort of thing you spring up on somebody, it's an individual choice."

"I know it is… Harry I just honestly thought you'd love it."

"Well I don't, so… maybe Dumbledore can take it."

"Why Dumbledore?"

"Well it can work in the kitchens like Dobby and Winky do."

Severus started laughing and shaking his head. Harry watched him in bewilderment. He thought it was quite a good idea.

"You thought I got you a house elf?"

"Haven't you?" Harry asked confused.

"No, I've got you a kitten."

Severus went into the broom cupboard behind him and emerged with a tiny black and white kitten in his hands.

"That's sooooo cute" Harry exclaimed taking the kitten from Severus. "I love it, thank you."

Harry kissed Severus on the lips and then headed to the Great Hall, Severus following. Harry made his way over to Matthew, who was in the play area.

"Matty, looks what Severus has got for us?"

Mathew stood up and came over to look at the kitten. He stroked it but retreated with a scared look when the kitten began purring loudly.

"It's ok, that sound is called purring. It's what kittens do when they're happy. Now what do we say to Severus?"

"Thank you Sevus."

"You're welcome" Severus replied, smiling down at him.

Harry put the kitten on the floor and watched as it began exploring its surroundings, Matthew tailing it and trying to catch it.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Once dinner was ready everybody sat down to enjoy a traditional Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. Due to all the talking it was well over two hours before everybody had finished and made their way over to the bar and the comfy sofas and arm chairs which had now appeared.

When Harry saw Ron leave Hermione sat on a sofa alone he headed over to her, sitting down.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well you can't seem to stop grinning and looking at Ron. It's almost like you're possessed."

"It's nothing" Hermione said, waving her hand dismissively. "Anyway, how are things between Matthew and Severus?"

"Great. Matthew likes Severus more than he likes me. Severus leaves the parenting to me, so he's seen as this fun person to play with who doesn't tell him off."

"Does he understand anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"About you and Severus. Does he understand that you're a couple, or…?"

"Well, I did say something to him down a couple of weeks ago…"

FLASHBACK - 2 WEEKS AGO

Harry chased Matthew out of the bathroom and into the living room. Matthew hid behind the sofa. He often played up when it was time to bed, playing havoc with Harry's patience.

"Matty come here please."

Harry was always being told he was too much of a soft touch with Matthew. Harry supposed it stemmed from his days with the Dursleys. He'd grown up feeling unwanted and worthless. He never wanted Matthew to feel those things. When Matthew got upset or cried it hit an extremely sensitive spot in Harry's heart and he found it very hard to stand back or ignore him.

Matthew giggled and stayed behind the sofa. Harry walked to the back of the sofa but Matthew immediately ran to the door. Harry followed him out of the living room and into his, Harry's, bedroom. Harry closed the door behind him to stop Matthew getting out.

Matthew was sitting on his bed grinning. Harry lunged at him and tickled his belly, causing Matthew to laugh his head off. Harry scooped him up into his arms and took him into his own room.

Harry laid Matthew down in his bed. He pulled the duvet over him and grabbed Mr Penguin from the floor and put him under the duvet too. Then he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Daddy where's Sevus?"

"He's at his home."

"Why?"

"Because that's where he lives. He doesn't live here."

"Why?"

"Would… would you like Severus to live here?"

"Yeah."

Harry smiled down at his son wondering if he knew whether Severus wasn't just a playmate for him. That he and Harry were a couple, just like Molly and Arthur, whom he called aunty and uncle.

"Matty, you know how Molly and Arthur love each other? And Ron and Hermione love each other?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's the love that Severus and I feel for each other. Sometimes a boy and girl love each other and sometimes a boy and boy love each other. It's the same love. Molly and Arthur have been together for over thirty years and Ron and Hermione have been together for four years. But Severus and I have only been together three months. We're still learning about each other, it's still new. Do you understand?"

Matthew looked at him blankly and yawned. He then turned over and shut his eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed his head before leaving the room.

END FLASHBACK

"…I don't know if he understood, but it's a start I suppose."

"He probably understands more than you think Harry, but he's still only three, I don't think you need to worry about that side of things yet."

"What if he asks me where his mum is?… How do I explai-."

"Can I borrow my wife for a few minutes?" Ron said, returning from the bar with a drink in his hand.

"Of course you can" Harry replied.

Ron put his arm around Hermione and cleared his throat.

"Could everybody gather round please."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and edged closer to Ron and Hermione.

"We have an announcement to make" Ron declared. "My wife and I have some very happy news. In around seven months time we are going to be parents, Hermione's pregnant."

Everyone cheered and one by one got up to congratulate Ron and Hermione. Once Harry got his turn he hugged Hermione enthusiastically and said "about time" to them both.

"Ron almost fainted when I found out" Hermione said giggling.

"Oi" Ron protested. "It was just a bit of a shock, that's all. You said you wanted to wait for a few years."

"Yeah well, I did, but family is more important than some job."

"Can you believe this is the same Hermione?" Ron asked Harry laughing.

Severus came to stand by Harry and shook Ron's hand.

"Congratulations" Severus said to the happy couple, smiling.

"It'll be you two announcing a pregnancy next" Ron said jokingly to Severus.

Severus's face fell. He resembled the Professor of old whom they all feared and hated. For a few seconds they stood in awkward silence until Arthur Weasley clapped his hands on Harry and Severus's shoulders and asked them all if they wanted a drink.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Part 2 of the Christmas break. Harry and Severus get fruity after xmas dinner, but back at Harry's flat, an argument breaks out.

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on November 14th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	5. Xmas Pt 2

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 5: Xmas Part 2**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Several hours later and everyone was heading off to bed after an evening of drinking, talking, dancing and playing games. Molly had offered to take Matthew to give Harry and Severus some "alone time".

They walked hand in hand out of the Great Hall. They made their way to Severus private room in the dungeons when an idea struck Harry. He stopped in his tracks, receiving a puzzled look from Severus.

"I was wondering… maybe we could… no it doesn't matter."

Severus noticed Harry's cheeks go pink.

"You have to tell me now" he said smirking.

"It's just a little fantasy of mine… you know… being fucked by the snaky Professor over his desk in the Potions class."

"Fucked? Harry, how old are you?"

"Shut up" Harry retorted.

"Well Mr Potter, if you follow me, I do believe it's time to begin your… _detention_."

Severus marched ahead of Harry towards the Potions class. Harry instantly felt turned on just thinking about what they were about to do. When Severus reached the classroom he tapped the door with his wand and swept inside, calling over his shoulder "shut the door behind you Potter."

As Harry entered and closed the door, Severus was standing at his desk looking at some papers. Harry approached slowly, when he reached the desk, Severus looked up at him and then at his watch.

"You're late."

"Sir, I saw Professor Lupin on my way down, he wanted a word."

"Spare me your pathetic excuses Potter, I've heard them once too often. These detentions don't seem to be getting through to you."

Severus put the papers in his hands down and walked around to the front of his desk to face Harry.

"I'm sorry Professor… please be gentle with me."

Severus leaned down and whispered "never" into Harry's ear.

"I have had enough of your _insolence_ Potter. It's about time I showed you once and for all just how… _hard_… your snarky Professor can be… now take off your clothes and hurry up."

Severus stepped back whilst Harry stripped down, finally taking off his pants to reveal his already erect cock.

"Well, well, well" Severus commented. "Who would have thought it, Harry Saint Potter, turned on by the _gruesome_ Potions Master… turn around."

Harry turned around, facing the desk. Severus pushed his back so that his chest was in contact with the surface of the desk.

Harry heard Severus unzip his jeans and take his clothes off. The anticipation was killing him. Once Severus was completely naked Harry chanced a look round to see him stroking his hard cock.

"Turn around Potter" Severus spat.

Harry felt Severus place his cock at his entrance. He shivered and then felt Severus slide all the way into him. He gasped at the pain and closed his eyes. He was breathing rapidly and Severus stayed still to let Harry get used to the intrusion. They may be role-playing, but Severus would never hurt Harry.

After a few moments, Harry nodded his consent for Severus to begin moving. He started slowly; pulling almost all the way out and plunging slowly back in. Once Harry was emitting moans of pleasure only Severus quickened his pace until he was thrusting in and out in a frenzied panic, holding onto Harry's hips for support. Harry was grabbing the sides of the desk.

Harry's moans got louder and louder and Severus climaxed inside of Harry and then removed his cock, panting. Harry stood up and turned around in Severus's arms. They looked into each other's eyes and started giggling. Severus dropped to the floor in front of Harry's still rock hard cock.

"I believe it's time to sort you out… Mr Potter."

"Mmm" Harry replied, smiling.

xOxOxOxOxOx

The following day, Boxing Day, Harry, Severus and Matthew made their way back to Harry's apartment. They spent the afternoon playing games with Matthew and after dinner Harry put him to bed whilst Severus looked at the Potions Annual Harry had bought him.

"He's asleep" Harry said, walking into the living room and sitting next to Severus on the sofa. "He insisted Boo sleep on his bed, it's so cute."

"Boo?"

"Oh that's what he's decided to call the kitten."

Severus put his book down on the table and shifted slightly to face Harry. He kissed him. Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"Severus, about what… what Ron said… you know… about us having a child together?" Harry asked very cautiously. He recalled the ring on his finger turning icy cold and Severus's reaction.

"What about it?" Severus asked a little harshly.

"Well… I just wondered… what do you think about having children together?"

"Harry, we've barely been with each other for three months, I don't think we should be discussing having a child. One minute you want me to move in and now children?"

"I only want to talk about it; I'm not suggesting we have a child."

"Good. Subject closed."

"No it's not closed. Answer my question dammit!"

"Alright… I don't want any children."

It wasn't the answer Harry was expecting. How can he never want children when he's practically a father to a child that isn't even his? It just didn't make any sense.

"You're a dad to Matthew" Harry said quietly.

"No I'm not. My boyfriend _happens_ to have a child."

"You say it like it's a burden. Do you wish Matthew didn't exist?"

Severus sighed.

"I'm not saying that Harry. There's a big difference between fathering a child biologically and becoming a stepfather. Isn't Matthew enough for you?"

"How dare you suggest such a thing" Harry said angrily. "Matthew is my world and you know it."

"Then you don't need anymore" Severus snapped.

"Yes I do! I want a family; I want Matthew to have siblings… I want to have YOUR children."

"I've had enough of this talk, can we drop it now?"

"Drop it? You tell me I have to forget my dream of more children and expect me to get on with things. What is your problem? Why don't you wan-"

"Leave it."

"No, not until you-."

"Potter I'm warning you!"

"For fuck sake Severus, just talk to me!"

"POTTER, I SAID NO!" Severus shouted, fleeing from the room and slamming the door behind him.

Harry stared at the door in shock. What was going on? Why was Severus getting so angry? If he hated the idea of children why did he dote on Matthew as though he was his own?

Harry decided to go after him and get to the bottom of things. He opened the sitting room door and as he headed for the bedroom he heard voices coming from Matthew's room. He quietly edged closer.

"Are you leaving us?" he heard his son ask Severus.

"No of course not" Severus told him. "I was just… being silly. Sometimes adults do daft things. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Well you can't leave" Matthew told Severus sleepily. "Daddy loves you and I love you."

Matthew yawned and turned over on his side and fell almost immediately to sleep leaving a startled Severus lost for words.

Harry saw Boo exit Matthew's room, stretch and yawn, and head off into his room. A few seconds later Severus came out, closed the door and jumped when he saw Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry; its just… having a baby has never been on my agenda. It scares me."

"Why? You're so good with Matthew."

"I guess in the days of Voldermort I resided to the fact that I would never be free of him, never meet anyone, never… never have a family. I guess I feel as though I don't deserve to be a father, any child of mine will always be the son of a former death eater… it… it wouldn't be fair on them."

"Anybody would be lucky to have you as a father. Matthew adores you. Doesn't that show you how good a father you would be?"

"I suppose, but Harry I was a death eat-."

"You were a spy for the Order Severus. Nobody doubts your alliance to it. If it weren't for you, Voldermort would never have been defeated."

"I don't deserve you."

Harry put his arms around Severus, resting his chin on his shoulder. He pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I don't want Matthew to be my only child."

"I know you don't and it's unfair of me to put demands on you."

"Severus, I don't want a child now or anything. But I want it to be something that will happen a few years down the line… maybe everything's still too raw for you at the moment. Perhaps you will feel differently in a couple of years."

"Yeah you're probably right… I just need time. But it's something that would have to be carefully discussed. When Mr Weasley mentioned us getting pregnant yesterday, I panicked, I thought maybe he knew something I didn't."

Harry laughed and kissed Severus deeply.

"Do you really think if I got pregnant I would tell Ron before you?"

"I don't know. But when you mentioned it tonight I thought maybe you were trying to gage my reaction before dropping the bombshell."

Harry laughed again. He took Severus's hand and led him to the bedroom.

xOxOxOxOxOx

The following three months went by swimmingly. They hadn't had a single argument and Severus had decided to give up Head of House duties at the end of the school year to move in with Harry, the weekend only visits were killing them both.

Harry was at his apartment. He'd called in sick at work and was waiting for Hermione to arrive during her lunch break. He chewed on a fingernail and stared at the ceiling absently. The bell went and he pressed the buzzer to let Hermione up. It took her a while as she was currently five months pregnant and already had a rather impressive bump. She and Ron had thought they were having twins but were relieved when their scan showed just one baby.

When Hermione finally walked into the flat she didn't waste any time laying into Harry.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you at work? Why did you want me to come round?"

"First of all, calm down and have a seat."

Hermione followed Harry to the sofa, but sat perched on the edge.

"Well?" she said.

"I think I might be pregnant" Harry told her.

"Oh Harry that's wonderful."

Hermione hugged Harry, but her smile faded when she broke away and saw Harry looking worried.

"What's the matter?"

"Severus."

Harry told Hermione all about what happened at Christmas.

"Oh dear… you said you think you might be pregnant?"

"Well I haven't been checked out but I've been feeling nauseous for a while now and I've put on a little weight."

"Maybe you should get it confirmed first at St Mungos before worrying about Severus" Hermione suggested.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. Why don't we go now, get it over with?"

"Ok."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"How can I help you today Mr Potter?" the mediwitch asked, once he and Hermione were sat in her consulting room.

"Er… I think I might be… pregnant."

"Ok, if you lay yourself on this bed for me, we'll find out."

Harry stood up and laid himself down on the bed, his heart pounding. The mediwitch stood over him and cast some spells with her wand. Harry shut his eyes whilst she did it.

"Ok Mr Potter, you can get up again."

Harry and the mediwitch both sat back down. Hermione grabbed one of Harry's hands.

"Congratulations Mr Potter, you're three months pregnant."

"Shit."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: What will Severus's reaction be to Harry's news?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on November 20th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	6. The Fall Out

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 6: The Fall Out**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy?" the mediwitch asked kindly.

"No… but I really want the baby, it's just the other father won't be too pleased."

"He'll probably be shocked at first, but he'll come round to the idea" Hermione said.

"I don't know, he was really adamant that any child would have to be thoroughly discussed and planned and definitely not for the foreseeable future."

"I think it's best that you speak to him Mr Potter" the mediwitch suggested. "Sometimes people say they don't want a child, but when it happens they change their minds. Seeing as you're already three months we'll be able to do a scan for you and you can show him his child?"

"Yeah ok" Harry replied dejectedly.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Outside of St Mungos, Harry was stood staring at the picture of his unborn child. But he wasn't smiling.

"Harry, you're shaking, are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah, just scared about telling Severus."

"He might surprise you."

"Yeah maybe… thanks for everything Hermione."

Harry hugged Hermione and then rested a hand on her bump. Hermione beamed.

"Our babies are only going to be two months apart" said Hermione. "This is going to be so much fun."

For the first time since Harry suspected he might be pregnant, he smiled. He was so glad he had Hermione in his life. Her, Ron and the Weasleys were his family. They were so supportive when Matthew came along.

Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and they both apparated. Back at his flat, Harry busied himself with doing laundry, tidying Matthew's room and playing with Boo. Now and again he stopped to look at the scan picture. He really hoped Severus would warm to the idea.

After collecting Matthew from nursery and cooking him dinner, Harry was sat on the sofa whilst Matthew was running around the room with a piece of string, Boo jumping about like crazy. Harry couldn't help but smile at Matthew's laughing.

Harry was waiting for Severus to arrive. It was a school night, so he'd sent him an owl asking him to pop over tonight. Sure enough, five minutes later, the door opened and Severus came into the flat looking worried.

"Sevus" Matthew shouted, running over to him.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked him, picking him up.

"Yeah."

Severus looked over at Harry who hadn't got up from the sofa. He didn't look right. He was pale. Severus put Matthew down and told him to play with Boo in his bedroom, shutting the living room door behind him. He joined Harry on the sofa.

"What's the matter? What's happened?"

"I'm fine" Harry reassured him. "There's just something I have to tell you. It couldn't wait."

"What is it?" Severus asked anxiously.

"I'm pregnant"

Severus's face fell; Harry felt the ring on his finger go cold, he took it off and put it in his jean pocket.

"What?"

"I'm… pregnant. I went to St Mungos today, they confirmed three months."

Severus stood up and walked over to the window, before turning around.

"I don't believe this, we've always been careful. I've made sure of it. I always double check before we-."

"Christmas" Harry said simply.

As he idly rubbed his flat stomach, Harry watched the realisation dawn on Severus's face. He muttered, "fuck" and rubbed his eyes.

Their spontaneous (albeit slightly drunk) liaison in the Potions classroom at Hogwarts was when they had conceived their unborn child. It matched up with the dates and Harry couldn't recall casting any contraceptive spells.

"You planned this, you _trapped_ me" Severus spat quietly.

"How could you even suggest such a thing?" Harry yelled standing up from the sofa.

"All that talk of babies at Christmas. I should have seen this coming"

"Only because of your reaction when Ron mentioned it."

"Well there's still time, you can get rid of it" Severus said without meeting Harry's eyes.

"What?"

"Go to St Mungos tomorrow; tell them you don't want it. I told you I didn't want any FUCKING BABIES!"

"Severus… look at me" Harry said angrily.

Severus didn't look at Harry. He stared at the floor. Harry walked up to him, pulled his scan picture out of his back pocket and put it in front of Severus's face.

"THAT is our baby. Do you really think I would even _contemplate_ getting rid of it?"

Harry didn't know if Severus actually looked at the picture, but he pushed Harry's hand away and walked to the front door. He turned around, met Harry's eye and spoke quietly.

"I want nothing to do with this. I told you my feelings on the subject. I would appreciate anything of mine being forwarded to me by owl."

Severus walked out of the flat and out of Harry's life.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry was sat on the sofa crying into his hands. It was almost an hour since Severus left. Harry vaguely heard the door to the hall opening and then felt Matthew's hands on his head. Harry looked up to see his son's face a picture of concern. He managed a small smile.

"Where's Sevus?"

"He… he… had to go home."

"Daddy why were you crying?"

"Daddy's just being silly" Harry replied, lifting Matthew onto his lap. "They're… they're happy tears."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to have a baby brother or sister."

Matthew looked at his dad with a confused expression. Harry kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

"You know aunty Hermione's pregnant?"

"Aunty Hermy has big bump" Matthew laughed.

"Yes she does, because there's a baby in there. That's where babies live before they're born because they need time to grow. You lived in my tummy."

Harry pulled up his jumper and placed Matthew's hand on his tummy.

"Wow" Matthew said in amazement. "Is baby there?"

"Yes. Over the next few months daddy will get a big bump like Hermione until the baby is big enough to be born."

"Wow" Matthew said again. "How does baby get in?"

Harry faked a yawn and then carried Matthew to his room. Once Matthew was tucked in, Harry retired to his own bed and spent the majority of the night crying.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Severus was seething. He was pacing his office, kicking and throwing objects aside. How dare Harry get himself pregnant when he specifically forbade him to? Well it wasn't going to be his problem. He wanted nothing to do with it. As far as he was concerned, Harry's baby wasn't his.

Severus poured himself a large glass of whisky and downed it all in one go. A knock at his door made him snap "WHAT?". Remus entered cautiously.

"Is everything ok? I was on my way home and I heard banging."

"Everything's _fine_ Lupin, now get out!"

"Ok… er, is Harry ok?"

"I don't care."

"What's wrong?"

"Lupin keep your nose out of other people's business! If you must know, we've split up. Now GET OUT!"

Remus exited and Severus threw his glass at the closed door.

xOxOxOxOxOx

The following day, Harry had yet again called in sick at work. On returning home from taking Matthew to nursery, he found an owl sitting on his kitchen table, a letter for him. Harry picked it up, his heart racing, thinking it may be from Severus, but it wasn't.

_Harry,_

_Severus tells me the two of you have split up. I hope you're ok._

_If there's anything Tonks and I can do, don't hesitate. We'd love to see you and Matthew more often._

_Your friend,_

_Remus_

Harry scoffed. Not at Remus, but at Severus clearly not explaining the circumstances around their split. He took some paper out of a drawer and grabbed a pen, sitting at the kitchen table to write his reply.

_Remus,_

_Thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it. My weekends will be rather empty from now on so Matthew and I would love to spend time with you guys._

_Severus seems to have failed to tell you the truth about our split. He's dumped me because I told him last night that I'm pregnant. I'm three months along._

_Looks as though I'm going to be the single parent of two children. My main priority now is Matthew and this little one in my tummy._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

Once he finished his letter to Remus, he wrote one to Hermione too.

_Hermione,_

_Severus has left me; he wants nothing to do with Matthew, the baby or me._

_I'm ok; maybe I'm better off without him if this is the way he wants to treat me._

_Thank you for being such a great friend._

_Love Harry_

Once Harry had sent the two letters off with his own owl, Hedwig, he went straight back to bed.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Harry?… Harry?" a voice swam in Harry's head.

Harry felt someone shaking him.

"Mmm" he grumbled, not wanting to get up.

"Harry!"

He recognised the voice as Hermione's. What was she doing in his bedroom? Harry snapped his eyes open and saw Hermione's worried face leaning over the bed. He could hear crying coming from the hallway. It was Matthew.

"What's happening?" Harry said, sitting up.

"I think you fell asleep" Hermione told him. "It's 6pm. I got a call from the nursery saying you hadn't come to pick Matthew up and you went answering the phone."

"Oh no."

Harry got out of bed and headed out into the hall. Ron was there holding a hysterical Matthew. Upon seeing his dad Matthew held up his arms and Harry took him from Ron, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry."

It took a while for Harry to calm Matthew down. Hermione then told him to join Ron in the living room whilst she made something for Matthew to eat in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry you for causing you guys so much hassle" Harry said to Ron, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"We'd do anything for you mate. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah… I think so."

"I can't believe Severus left like that. Maybe he'll come back; it's only been a day."

"I don't think he'll come back. When he left it was so… final, so business like. He even asked me forward his belongings to him."

"Burn them" Ron suggested.

Harry laughed. Maybe things were going to be ok. He had fantastic friends around him and he coped fine with Matthew, he could cope fine with this baby too.

xOxOxOxOxOx

The next few weeks were really hard for Harry. He didn't know if it was to do with the hormones and the pregnancy, but he broke down crying at the drop of a hat and was constantly tired all the time. He never felt this way when carrying Matthew.

Severus had left a huge hole. The hardest thing for Harry had been explaining to Matthew that he and Severus no longer got along and that they wouldn't be seeing him anymore. Matthew still asked for Severus and every time he did, Harry had to fight back the urge to cry.

The fact was, he had lost the love of his life. Their six months together were the happiest of his life, Matthew's too. He had sent Severus a few of letters since he left, mainly letting him know Matthew missed him and wanted to see him and updates on the baby when he had check up's. But he never got a response.

Whenever Harry saw Remus and asked after Severus, he always said the same thing, "I don't see him much. He spends most of his time in his room or in his office."

Harry picked Matthew up from nursery and was going to Ron and Hermione's house for dinner. When Hermione opened the door she frowned.

"Harry you look exhausted. You're really pale."

"I'm just tired." Harry replied.

Harry and Matthew went into the house. Ron took Matthew into the living room to keep him entertained whilst Harry followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"I can't believe how big you are" Harry said putting a hand on Hermione's huge bump.

"I know, people think I'm lying when I say I'm only seven months along. You've got quite a bump yourself."

Harry beamed at Hermione and looked down at his own little bump. He was five months now.

"It's really grown over the last couple of wee- ouch!"

Harry had clutched his stomach and bent over. A stabbing pain had ripped through it.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

Harry stood up slowly and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, just a stitch, it's noth- ouch!"

This time a wave of pain shot through his stomach and stayed there. It wasn't going away. Harry was howling in pain and Hermione shouted for Ron to come and help.

"Oh shit" he said, seeing Harry doubled up in pain. "We need to get him St Mungos and quick."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Has Harry lost his baby? What will Severus do when he hears?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on December 6th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	7. St Mungos

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 7: St Mungos**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

"Remus, this letter arrived for you early this morning" Minerva told Remus as he entered the staff room just before classes that morning.

"Thank you" Remus replied, taking the letter from her.

He sat in a chair opposite Severus, who was reading the Daily Prophet. He opened the letter and read it.

"Oh no" he said aloud when he had finished.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked.

Remus glanced quickly at Severus and then said as quietly as he could: "It's from Hermione. Harry's in hospital." Severus's head snapped up to look at Remus, who was exchanging a look of concern with Minerva.

"What's happened?" Minerva asked.

"Erm, severe stomach cramps… suspected miscarriage."

Severus got up from his seat and left the staff room. No sooner had he left, Albus entered.

"Morning all" he said cheerfully. Then added "is something the matter?" when nobody answered.

"Harry's been taken into hospital" Remus told him. "They think he's going to lose the baby."

"Oh dear. I think it's about time I had a word with our Potions Master" he replied, leaving the room too.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Albus arrived outside Severus's office. He didn't bother knocking and walked in to see Severus sitting at his desk. He was crying. Albus had only seen him cry once before. When Severus clocked him, he tried to wipe his eyes with his sleeves.

"If you want to cry Severus, cry. Don't mind me." Albus said kindly.

Albus sat himself down on the chair in front of Severus's desk. Severus glanced at him and then looked away.

"Severus, I know you love Harry… and I know Harry loves you. It's ok to be scared. I would have been surprised if you weren't."

"Albus, I… I can't, it's too-."

"Nonsense… I had hoped you'd come to your senses on your own my dear friend. You are an intelligent man Severus and you are a wonderful father already; to young Matthew. Those tears are the love you feel for Harry and for your unborn child. You are able to feel fatherly love. You know what you are feeling is irrational anxiety and terror. I cannot blame you for feeling these things Severus, but you know that you need to let it go."

Severus looked up at Albus. It sounded so simple when said aloud. He had spent the past couple of months locked up in a battle between his head and his heart. He could barely even bring himself to think about Harry or the baby, the thoughts that erupted in his head were just too horrible and the panic that arose in him was almost unbearable.

"Severus, it's time that you told Harry what happened."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Ron, Hermione and Matthew were at St Mungos, sitting outside the room where Harry was being treated. They were all very tired and looked up when they heard footsteps coming from the end of the corridor. Severus was heading their way.

"Sevus" Matthew screamed, wriggling out of Hermione's arms and running down the corridor. Severus scooped him up and kissed him on the cheek. It felt so good to see him again; he'd missed him so much.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked him. He noticed his cheeks were pink from crying and he looked incredibly tired.

"I want daddy." Matthew moaned.

"I know you do, but daddy isn't feeling too good at the moment. We just need to give the doctors a little time to make him feel better and then you can have daddy all to yourself. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah… why did you leave?"

"I… I needed some time to myself. I was in a bit of a bad place but things are a lot better now."

"Ok" Matthew replied, laying his head on Severus's shoulder and began falling asleep.

Severus walked to where Ron and Hermione were. Ron had got up from his chair and had a face of thunder.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked quietly, not wanting to shout in front of Matthew.

"I've come to see Harry" Severus replied.

"A bit late isn't it? Why don't you piss off?"

"Mr Weasley… you have every reason to be like this with me, but I need to see Harry, it's important."

"Ron" Hermione said warningly.

Ron shook his head and sat back down next to Hermione. Severus sat down too, still with Matthew in his arms, fast asleep.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Are you feeling up to having a visitor?" the mediwitch asked Harry.

"Yeah" Harry replied sleepily.

Expecting Ron, Hermione and his son to walk in the door, Harry was taken aback when Severus walked in looking pale and concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Harry snapped.

"How's… how's the… the baby?"

"Like you care."

"Harry, believe me, I care."

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"Harry please… have you… have you lost it?"

Harry was surprised to hear Severus's voice almost break. He couldn't leave Severus lingering. His love for the man was still incredibly strong, unfortunately.

"The baby's fine, they managed to stop it just in time. They've said I need to rest for the remainder of the pregnancy though. I'm not allowed any… _stress_."

"Harry I am so sorry for everything. I-"

"Just get out."

"Please Harry, let me explain why-."

"I don't want to hear it Severus. This (_Harry placed his hand on his stomach_) has nothing to do with you anymore. You lost that right when you walked out."

"I know I did, and I am so sorry. Harry… I was scared, I couldn't handl-."

"Oh spare me the sob sto-."

"Harry I've been pregnant myself!"

"Oh just get-… what?"

"I've been… pregnant. Twice. You're only the second person I've ever told."

Harry stared at Severus in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head back into reality.

"Oh my God. Why didn't you tel-"

"I was scared. I didn't want to relive the memories."

"What… what happened?"

Severus took a deep breath and sat at the end of Harry's bed.

"When I left Hogwarts, I had no friends and no family. I bumped into Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley, he was older than me and I'd always admired him when he was at school. We became friends and… eventually lovers. I know now that he was just recruiting me for Voldermort and thought he'd have his fun in the meantime."

Severus stopped and got off the bed to walk over to the window. He was silent for a few minutes before continuing without turning back round. Harry had never seen Severus cry but guessed that might have been what he was doing.

"At the time I thought I was in love with him. I was only eighteen. But it was physical attraction and the desperation to feel loved and wanted. He knew how to get into my head. Gradually, Malfoy introduced me to the dark arts. I was attending death eater meetings and for the first time I felt a part of something… like I had a purpose in life. I didn't care what Voldermort's plans were, I just wanted to be accepted and for Malfoy to love me."

Severus turned back round to face Harry, who wasn't looking at him as though he loathed him anymore. He was watching Severus intently.

"I er… got pregnant. Like you, I didn't know wizards could get pregnant, but I was being violently sick day after day and St Mungos told be I was nearly three months pregnant. When I told Malfoy he was ecstatic, I know now it was all an act. We went and told Voldermort and he… he… attacked me and I er… miscarried."

Harry went to get out of bed, but Severus rushed over to stop him.

"No, you need to rest."

Harry grabbed one of Severus's hands and told him to sit on the bed next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just leave us?"

"I was scared Harry. All those memories came flooding back… I just couldn't handle it… I'm so sorry, I should never have let it get in the way of… _us_."

"You said you've been pregnant twice?"

"Yeah… about a year later I got pregnant again. By this time I was already having my suspicions about Malfoy so I didn't tell him, but he found some hospital notes and confronted me. I was six months along by then. He took me to Voldermort and the pair of them beat me to an inch of my life. Somebody, I still don't know who, found me and took me to St Mungos. But it was too late, the baby had died and they had to… to… induce labour… to get… to get the baby out."

Harry was crying. He hugged Severus tightly. Severus rubbed his back and managed a smile at the contact of Harry's bump on his own flat stomach. His child was safely tucked up inside of Harry. Harry pulled away slightly to look into his eyes.

"Are you… coming back to me?"

"Of course I am. I love you so much and I've missed you like crazy. I thought you might disown me if I told you what happened in my past and I didn't think I could handle seeing you pregnant and having a baby. Albus made me realise that I was just being irrational."

"I love you so much Severus."

"I love you too."

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry urgently. Harry put his hands either side of Severus's face and depend the kiss. It had been so long since they had this kind of contact and Harry never wanted it to end, it felt so good. They broke away, panting. Severus stood up and put on his best "Professor" voice.

"Well Mr Potter, you and Matthew are going to spend the remainder of the school year at Hogwart-."

"But-."

"at Hogwarts with me, where you will rest and the kitchen elves will tend to your needs. I will not take no for an answer."

Harry tried to think of an objection, but couldn't. He frowned and received a laugh from Severus in return.

"Ok Professor Snape, as you wish."

"Good. Now, I'm going to get Matthew, he's dying to see his daddy."

Severus disappeared and returned holding Matthew, Ron and Hermione following, looking sceptical.

"Daddy" Matthew wailed, holding his arms out.

Severus placed Matthew on Harry and he hugged him tightly, kissing his head.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah" Matthew replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Well daddy is feeling a lot better now, that's good isn't it?"

"Yeah" Matthew said yawning.

Harry placed Matthew under the covers next to him so he could go to sleep. He then looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"Hi guys, I suppose Severus told you the baby's ok?"

"Harry we're so pleased" Hermione replied.

"Are you sure you want him here?" Ron asked, staring at Severus.

"It's ok. We're back together. Severus has explained a few things which, obviously, I can't repeat, but I hope you will find it in yourselves to trust my judgement."

"We trust you, we're just glad you're ok" Hermione said

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would have done without you two. It may have been… well I may have lost the baby."

Hermione rushed over to hug Harry. Ron and Severus stood glaring at each other.

"Oh you two stop acting like children" Harry said.

Severus put his hand out. Ron shook it and they both smiled.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry walked into Severus's private room at Hogwarts with Matthew. An escaped "wow" left his lips. Severus had turned his rooms into a spacious, modern apartment. Windows had been magicked as though the sky were outside, sunlight flooding in. Harry turned to face Severus, who was holding Boo.

"It's brilliant, thank you."

Severus put Boo on the floor and enveloped Harry in a hug, whilst Matthew chased Boo around the flat.

"I want you to be as comfortable as possible whilst we're here."

"Everything's perfect" Harry whispered into Severus ear.

"Hello you two" a voice said. They turned to see Remus standing in the doorway, smiling.

Harry walked over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you and the baby are ok Harry."

"Thanks Remus. It's going to be great having you about to talk to."

"How about I join you and Severus for a drink tomorrow night, to toast your new home?"

"We'd love that" Severus replied.

"Er, would you like me to take Matthew for a while, so you two can… settle in?"

There was a glint in Remus's eye and Severus smirked.

"That would be great Remus, thank you."

Remus took Matthew and Severus shut the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"_Alone_ time for us to settle in Harry… to spend some, er, _quality_ time together."

Realisation dawned on Harry's face. He took hold of Severus's hand.

"Well, lead me to the bedroom then."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry is nearing 9 months; the baby is on the way.

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on January 2nd)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	8. A Baby

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 8: A Baby**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"I think she looks like you" Harry commented, as Hermione laid two month old Ellie in his arms.

"Do you think? Molly thinks she has Ron's nose. Anyway, don't change the subject, what are doing turning up at my door when you're about to give birth?"

"Oh, don't give me a hard time" Harry said, not looking away from Ellie. "I'm so bored at home; Severus insists Matthew goes to nursery so I don't even have him to talk to. And it's not as though I live a million miles away, it's only a ten minute walk."

"Is the nursery finished yet?"

"Yes, but Severus won't let me see it until will bring the baby home from St Mungos. I love our new house, it really feels like…"

"…a family home?" Hermione finished.

"Yeah. I came quite attached to living at Hogwarts and was reluctant to look for a new home, but when Severus took me to see the house; I just fell in love with it."

"So… are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry told her. "Just getting a bit fed up now though, three days overdue."

"I don't mean that, I mean… have you not seen the Daily Prophet today?"

"We don't get it, why?"

Hermione got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, returning with the newspaper. She took Ellie from Harry and handed the newspaper over. Harry was eyeing her suspiciously but when he looked down at the front page, he gasped.

_THE CHOSEN ONE AND THE DEATH EATER_

_It has been brought to the attention of the Daily Prophet that Harry Potter (The Chosen One) and Severus Snape (former Death Eater) are in a relationship and that Harry Potter is due to give birth to their first child any day now. Former Hogwarts student Draco Malfoy, son of the dead Death Eater Lucius Malfoy told us, "I already knew this. Severus and I are _very_ close. He has Potter under the Imperius curse." However, Neville Longbottom, a friend of Harry Potter's said "Harry and Severus are in love, so what? Butt your nose out." Who's right? Send us your comments._

Harry groaned and looked at Hermione.

"I bet that Skeeter bitch is going to be after me now."

Harry and Hermione spent the following few hours cooing over Ellie and talking about babies. They were bitching about Rita Skeeter when Ron and Severus walked through the front door.

"Look who I found on the doorstop" Ron said, pointing to Severus.

But Severus was looking at Harry with a very disapproving glare.

"What?" Harry said childishly.

"Well I thought I'd find you here. You're three days over due Harry, you shouldn't be travelling."

"I'm fine; Hermione's been looking after me… I'm sorry ok, I was bored at home."

"It's Saturday tomorrow, so I'll be keeping you under lock and key."

Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss.

"Look at this" Hermione said to Ron, taking the newspaper from the table and handing it over.

Ron read the article and then wordlessly handed it to Severus, who couldn't help chuckling halfway through. When he finished he sighed and then looked at Ron who was giving him a very suspicious glare, his hand gripped tight on his wand.

"Mr Weasley, you really shouldn't believe everything you read in the Prophet. Pregnant witches… or wizards, can't be put under the Imperius curse."

Ron looked at Hermione for confirmation and saw her silently laughing to herself. Ron went pink and then dropped his wand.

"Oh I didn't… er-."

"It's fine" Severus assured him. "I'm actually surprised it took them this long to find out. Especially as Harry lived at Hogwarts for a month."

Severus threw the Prophet down onto the table.

"Well, come on you, home."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry woke up to the sound of Severus in the shower. He stretched and slowly managed to get himself into a sitting position. He shifted along to the side of the bed to let his legs dangle. Looking down at his enormous stomach he silently began to cry. Four days over due and nothing.

Severus walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, he rushed over to Harry.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm so tired Severus. I want this to be over."

Severus pulled Harry towards him, as best he could with the huge bump.

"I know you're tired Harry, but it will all be over really soon. The mediwitch at St Mungos said last week they won't let you go over five days late, so we'll be taking you in tomorrow anyway."

"I'm fat and ugly" Harry whined.

Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"You are beautiful. And you're not fat. You're having a baby. Just think, in two days time there will be a little baby joining our family."

Harry seemed to perk up a little. He smiled and rubbed a hand over his bump. Severus put his hands on either side of Harry's bump and leant down to kiss it. As he moved his head upwards, Harry caught his mouth in a kiss. Their kiss soon turned into a passionate clinch and once he was running out of air, Severus pulled away, looking down at Harry, who was admiring Severus's naked form and obvious arousal. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well what do you expect Harry? I am a man after all."

Harry laughed and continued to ogle Severus's body.

"Do you mind?" Severus joked.

"Let's have sex" Harry said plainly.

"What? You were tired a minute ago, and now you have the energy to have sex?"

"I don't need energy; I'll just lay here while you do your stuff."

"Thanks" Severus laughed.

"Fuck me Severus, I need you in me" Harry pleaded, pulling Severus down into a desperate kiss.

"Harry, you're nine months pregnant and about to go into labour at any moment, I don't think it's wise that I, as you so eloquently put it, "fuck you"."

"Stop being a cock and just do it, you've made me sooooo horny. It's the hormones."

"Harry, no."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Ooooh, yes… oh yes… oh my God Severus… yes, yes, GOD YESSSSS" Harry screamed as he and Severus both climaxed in unison.

Severus withdrew from Harry and planted a kiss on his belly and said "sorry baby".

Later that day, Harry was sitting up in bed reading a book whilst Severus was watching tv with Matthew. He hadn't told Severus, but had started to feel twinges and knew from last time with Matthew that the contractions were bound to start soon. Sure enough three hours after the first twinge a contraction hit Harry, causing him to drop his book on the floor. He held his belly and took a deep breath, once it passed, he stood up.

"Severus?" he called. "I think this is it" Harry said, smiling, as Severus came into view.

Severus walked up to Harry and kissed him desperately.

"I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too."

Severus walked out of their room and returned holding a very sleepy Matthew, who was rubbing his eyes and using Severus's shoulder as a pillow. Severus took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"Well, let's go and get ourselves a baby."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"I'm never having sex with you again Severus" Harry growled, another contraction gripping his body. "If… you ever… put your cock… anywhere near… me again… I… will… kill… you."

"You weren't complaining this morning" Severus retorted, smirking and then ducked as Harry aimed a pillow at his head.

"And this isn't your first baby, you should know what you were letting yourself in for" Severus couldn't resist adding.

"FUCK OFF" Harry shouted at him after realising he had nothing left to throw.

"Mr Potter, please try not to stress yourself out too much, you need to save your energy" the mediwitch said. "It's only been two hours; we may have a long time to go yet."

At these words Harry groaned and tears leaked out of his eyes. Severus picked up the pillow and placed it behind Harry's head.

"Harry, I know it hurts and I know it's almost unbearable, but it's not forever and we'll have a beautiful baby at the end of it."

"Don't pretend you know how it feels" Harry whined.

"Harry, I do know how it feels."

Harry looked bewildered for a few moments and then realisation dawned in his face. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that Severus had given birth to his dead child.

"Severus, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Shh, it's ok."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"How much longer?" Ron asked, yawning.

Severus had gone to the relative's room where Ron, Hermione and Matthew were, to update them on the progress so far.

"Well it's been seven hours and the mediwitch says he's almost at the final stage, so not long now."

"Well get back in there" Hermione told Severus. "Don't worry about us, we're fine."

Severus went back to the delivery room to find Harry and the mediwitch at loggerheads.

"Push Mr Potter, push."

"I'm trying, I'm trying."

"You need to try harder Mr Potter, now PUSH."

"I'M FUCKING TRYING ALRIGHT?"

"Please try and calm yourself down Mr Potter, I know you're in pain, but you're making it harder for yourself."

"Well if you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to push a fucking baby out of my body."

"Sweetheart, you need to try and calm down, this isn't helping the baby" Severus said stroking his hand through Harry's hair.

"You can fuck off" Harry spat at Severus. "This is all your fault you know."

Severus and the mediwitch exchanged exasperated looks with each other.

"Mr Potter, you need to push" the mediwitch said sternly. "Do you want your baby to run into difficulties?"

"Severus I can't, I can't, don't let her make me" Harry cried.

"Yes you can. Just a few more pushes and the baby will be here."

"Mr Potter, it really is very close now. I know you're exhausted and you feel as though you can't go on, but I need you to be strong for you baby. One the count of three I need you to give me a really big push, as hard as you can. Ok, one… two… three."

Harry pushed as hard as he could, determined to get the baby out as quickly as physically possible.

"That's fantastic Mr Potter, now I need you to do that again. On the count of three, one… two… three."

Again Harry pushed as though his life depended on it and then heard a cry as his baby was lifted up by the mediwitch.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"He was so worth it" Harry said looking down at his son who was wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms.

"You gave the mediwitch quite a colourful performance" Severus said laughing, not able to take his eyes off his beautiful perfect son.

"God, I'm so embarrassed, what must she think of me?"

"I'm sure they get it all the time. Well, I guess it's time to introduce Joe to his big brother."

Severus left Harry and returned with Matthew. He had clearly been crying and his face was all red.

"Here's daddy" Severus said to Matthew as he sat on the bed and placed him in between himself and Harry.

"We have someone we want you to meet Matty" Harry said, handing Joseph to Severus and pulling Matthew into his arms.

Severus carefully placed Joseph on the bed in front of Harry and Matthew.

"Matty, this is Joe, your baby brother" Harry said, hugging Matthew as though his life depended on it.

Matthew stared curiously at the sleeping baby. He then reached down and placed a kiss on the baby's head. Harry and Severus beamed at each other.

"I love you" Severus mouthed to Harry. "I love you too" Harry mouthed back.

"Hello?" Hermione's voice came from a gap in the door.

"Come in" Harry called.

Ron and Hermione entered and walked over to the bed to look down at Jospeh.

"Oh Harry he's gorgeous" Hermione said, reaching out a finger to stroke Joseph's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Tried, but ok. I'm being kept over night and we can all go home tomorrow."

"Do you want us to take Matthew for the night?" Ron offered.

"That would be brilliant, thanks" Harry said.

Half an hour later Ron, Hermione and Matthew left. Severus had just got himself a coffee and was making his way back to Harry.

"Mr Snape? This letter arrived for you at the front desk" a mediwitch said, walking up to him.

"Thank you" Severus said, as he took the letter and went back into the room where Harry and Joseph were. Harry was sat up feeding Joseph a bottle of milk, his face a picture of happiness.

"You look adorable" Severus commented, whilst ripping the letter open.

"I know" Harry replied, sticking his tongue out.

Severus looked down at the letter and his heart sank.

_My Dear Severus,_

_I have just heard your _thrilling_ news. Oh, how I wish I'd have known sooner._

_What will you name him I wonder? Luca?_

_I feel it would only be fitting if I paid you and your little _family_ a visit._

_Be seeing you _very_ soon,_

_L_

"Oh my God, oh my God"

"Severus, what's the matter? Bad news?"

"He's not dead."

"Who's not dead?"

"He's…he's alive."

"Who, you're not making any sense."

Severus looked up to meet Harry's eye. He had gone completely pale.

"Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy… he's alive."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Is the letter a wind up? If Malfoy really is alive, what will it mean for Severus and his family?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on January 11th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	9. Danger

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 9: Danger**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"No… it's a mistake, it has to be" Harry said panic noticeable in his voice after Severus read the letter to him. "Draco probably sent it as a joke or something."

"Harry it's no mistake. Draco wouldn't have known that I'd chosen to call my child Luca. Lucius would never have told his son that we had an affair."

Severus sat himself down in a chair beside Harry's bed and put his head in his hands. Harry could see that he was shaking.

"Severus? What does this mean? What are we going to do?"

Severus slowly lifted his head to look into Harry's eyes.

"It means we're in danger. I'm so sorry Harry, if it weren't for me then you wouldn't-."

"Severus I love you and don't you dare suggest for a moment that we would be better off without you. We're a family; we'll get through this… together."

Severus stood up and went over to kiss Harry. He looked down at Jospeh who was happily drinking his milk without a care in the world.

"Severus, we're going to have to move back to Hogwarts with you… aren't we?"

"It's the safest place. You mean everything to me Harry. You, Joe and Mat-. Oh my God Matthew."

Severus dashed from the room. He ran down the corridor, down the stairs, through reception and out onto the street. There he apparated and found himself outside Ron and Hermione's house. He banged on the door as loud as he could. Ron opened the door but Severus didn't wait to be invited in. He ran up the stairs and saw the bathroom light on and heard giggling. He entered the bathroom to find Hermione giving Matthew a bath.

"Oh hi Severus, is there-."

"I have to take Matthew back to the hospital. He's in danger… Lucius Malfoy is alive."

"What? But he died."

"They never actually found his body; it was just assumed he had died because nobody heard from him again."

"But why would Matthew be in danger?"

"It's a long story but believe me, Malfoy is out for my blood… and my family."

"Oh my God."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Oh he is delightful. Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can Remus."

Harry handed Jospeh over to Remus. They'd left St Mungos earlier that day. That morning Severus, Ron and Arthur Weasley had gone to collect their possessions and Boo from their home to bring them to Hogwarts. Harry and Remus were sat in Harry and Severus's living room. Remus glanced at Harry to see that he looked tried and concerned.

"Harry, we won't let anything happen to you or your family. Dumbledore is putting extra security up around the castle as we speak and has rounded up the members of the Order to find Malfoy. Don't worry."

"Thanks Remus. I know you're right, but I can't help feeling edgy."

"That's understandable Harry. You have two beautiful children you want to protect and you've just given birth."

"Tell me out it, this little one put up quite a fight."

"Hard labour?"

"Yeah. They say the second one is always easier, but not in my case. But he was worth every second."

Harry leaned down to kiss Joseph on the cheek and instantly he started crying. Harry and Remus laughed.

"I won't be doing that again" Harry said, taking Jospeh from Remus, and standing up to walk around the room with him.

"Well I should leave you to it, I'll see you later."

"Thanks for coming Remus."

As Remus opened the front door, Severus appeared. After a quick chat at the door Severus closed it and made his way over to Harry and a crying Joesph.

"Is Matthew asleep?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, he was out like a light" Harry said yawning.

"You need to get some sleep Harry."

"I'm fine."

"It wasn't a request" Severus said sternly.

"Yes _sir_" Harry replied smiling

"What's with all the crying you?" Severus said in baby talk to Joesph and Harry burst out laughing.

"What's so amusing?"

"You talking in baby language. It's so cute."

"You're lucky you're holding a baby Potter" Severus said trying to keep a straight face.

"We're… we're going to be ok, aren't we?" Harry asked, a hint if fear detectable in his voice.

"Yeah, I think so" Severus replied, albeit not very convincingly. Harry smiled weakly

Severus turned around when an owl flew in through their living room window. It landed on the coffee table and Severus frowned as he went over to pick it up.

"Oh no."

"It's him isn't it?" Harry asked scared.

Severus tore open the letter and read it out to Harry.

_My Dear Severus,_

_Moving your family to Hogwarts? Very clever._

_But never fear, I will find a way to get to you that is a promise._

_L_

Harry started to cry. Severus threw the letter to the floor, rushed over and took Joe from him.

"Listen to me Harry. We're going to be fine. I won't let him get anywhere near you or the kids. _Nothing_ is going to happen. Ok?"

Harry looked up into Severus's eyes.

"Don't try and be a hero. I don't want to lose you."

Severus felt a lump form in his throat and had to try hard to stop himself from crying. He didn't want Harry to see how truly scared he was. He wanted to protect Harry from the danger they were in.

"You won't lose me" Severus reassured him. "Now go to bed, I'll see to Joseph."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry opened his eyes a little, how long had he been asleep? Joseph was crying in his moses basket. He rubbed his eyes and turned over expecting to see Severus, but he wasn't there.

Getting up, still half asleep, he crossed the room and picked Joseph up. He placed him on his changing mat, changed his nappy and then headed for the kitchen to get a bottle of milk.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Joseph happily drinking his milk, Harry heard a noise come from the bathroom. A few seconds later he heard it again. Standing up slowly he carried Joseph towards the bathroom, listening intently. As he got nearer the noise was unmistakeable, Severus was being sick. Harry listened at the door, it sounded horrible violent.

"Severus, are you ok?" he called through the door.

"I'm fine" Severus called back, sounding breathless. "Just… ate something dodgy."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, well I'm going to finish feeding Joe and I'll see you in bed."

As Harry was going into the bedroom he heard Matthew's door open. He turned back to see him rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?"

"I heard baby crying" Matthew replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to help me put him to bed?"

"Yeah."

Matthew followed his dad into the bedroom and watched as he lowered Joseph into the moses basket. Harry then picked Matthew up so he could see into the basket.

"I remember when you were this small" Harry told his son. "You were a very good baby, you didn't cry much. I think this one takes after Severus."

"Where's Sevus?" Matthew asked, looking around the room expecting to see him.

"He's… having a bath. Well, let's get you to bed."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry felt as though he'd only been asleep five minutes when he was woken up again by Joseph. As he went over to the moses basket, he looked at his watch which said 7am. He picked Jospeh up and it was then he noticed Severus wasn't in the bed. He vaguely remembered him coming to bed last night.

A few minutes later Harry came out of the bedroom and instantly could hear Severus being sick in the bathroom again. He proceeded to feed Joseph and put him in his basket, which be brought into the kitchen from the bedroom.

Severus walked in and made his way over to Joseph, smiling down at him.

"Do you want some coffee?" Harry asked.

"No thanks."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well it's just that I heard you being sick just now… and last night."

"It's nothing Harry, just a little stress, what with a new baby and everything. Please stop fussing."

"But-"

"Harry, please."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. Ron had taken Ellie to see Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Ok."

"_Harry_."

"Well, Joseph cried a lot, I can't help thinking Malfoy is going to appear… and… and I'm worried about Severus."

"Harry, you'll be fine. They'll find Malfoy, don't worry. And Joseph will settle into a routine."

"I know, it's just… I guess it's the pregnancy hormones."

"Why are you worried about Severus?"

"For three days now I keep hearing him being sick. When I mention it he dismisses it, says it's something he ate or a bug that's going around."

"Continually being sick for three days isn't good. You need to persuade him to get himself checked out."

"I guess. He's just so stubborn."

"He's a proud man, he doesn't like to admit to weakness… now… can I see Joseph?"

"Of course you can" Harry replied smiling.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry heard Severus being violently sick in the bathroom for the forth day in a row. He'd noticed Severus looking very peaky as well this morning, he was clearly getting worse. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Severus… are… are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Severus snapped.

"I heard you being sick again, it sounded pretty bad."

"I said I'm fine" Severus snapped again.

"This obviously isn't something you ate, it's be four days-."

"PISS OFF POTTER."

"Fine" Harry shouted, leaving Severus to it.

Five minutes later Severus emerged from the bathroom just as Joseph began to cry. He walked into the bedroom, picked him up and headed into the kitchen where Harry was making bottles and Matthew was sitting at the table drawing pictures. Harry turned to face him.

"This whole business with Malfoy has completely stressed you out. It's making you ill. You need something to make you feel better."

"No" Severus replied, sitting himself on a chair, Joseph having fallen asleep again in his arms.

"Severus, this is ridiculous, you're ill. You need to get yourself checked out."

"No."

"I'm worried about you. Let me take you to St Mungos."

"No."

"Please Severus; this has been going on for three days now."

"I am not going to that hospital and that's final. It's not safe."

"Well at least go and see Madam Pomfrey then."

Severus sighed.

"Will you stop nagging if I do?" Matthew giggled, Severus smiled at him.

"Yes."

"Ok then."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: What is the matter with Severus? We find out!

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on February 11th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	10. Truths

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 10: Truths**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Severus was sitting on his sofa in a state of nerves. He didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey because he was afraid of what he would find out. What if it was serious? But he knew he had to. Matthew wandered in and plonked himself down next to him with a big huff. Severus laughed.

"Matthew, are you tired?" Severus asked

"Bit."

"Do you want me to put you to bed for a bit?"

"Yeah."

Severus stood up and gathered Matthew in his arms.

"You're getting heavy aren't you?" Severus teased as he walked to Matthew's room. Matthew giggled.

Severus laid Matthew into his bed and put the covers over him. He then sat on the bed and placed a kiss on his head.

"Sevus?"

"Yes?"

"What's nagging?"

"It's just something grown ups do" Severus replied laughing. "You don't need to worry about it. I'll come and wake you up in a bit ok?"

"Kay."

Severus exited Matthew's room, closing the door a little. He turned and saw Harry walking towards him, carrying Joseph. Harry smiled at him.

"He's finally gone to sleep. I swear, he gets all this crying from your side."

"Cheeky" Severus retorted, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Well Matthew was good as gold when he was born. I'm going to put him to bed; Remus should be here soon so we can go to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry went into their bedroom and Severus returned to the living room. Sure enough two minutes later there was a knock on the door and Severus opened it to find Remus waiting outside.

"Remus, come in. Harry's putting Joseph to bed."

"Thank you." Remus replied smiling and then went to find Harry.

"Hi Remus" Harry said as he came into his bedroom. "Are you sure you're ok to look after the kids?" he asked.

"Of course I am. It's a pleasure. Anyway, you're only going to see Poppy."

"You're the best Remus" Harry told him, giving him a hug.

"What was that for?" Remus asked laughing.

"Nothing, it's just… I'm so glad you're in my life. After Sirius…"

"I know" Remus said in understanding. "I miss him too. Everything that's happen, and when you found out you were having Matthew, I know you pined for-"

"Stop, you're making me cry" Harry interrupted, sniffing and laughing at the same time.

"Sirius would be proud of you Harry… anyway, I hope it's nothing serious with Severus."

"Me too. I think its stress. He pretends he's ok, but I know he's not."

"Well take as long as like, we'll be ok."

"Thanks Remus… Severus?" Harry shouted out. "Are you ready?"

"Maybe he's going deaf in his old age" Remus laughed and Harry hit him but couldn't help smirking.

Harry sighed and made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room but nobody was there. Harry proceeded to check everywhere before going back to Remus.

"He's gone, he's not here" Harry said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Oh… well he probably hasn't gone far."

"Remus, what if… what if Malfoy's got him?"

"With all the extra security Dumbledore has put up?"

"He said he'd get in… that he'd get us."

"Harry, nothing will have happened. He's probably… gone for a walk or…"

"I'm gonna go find him."

Harry rushed out into the dungeon corridor and headed up to the entrance hall. As he started running up the stairs he saw Professor McGonagall coming down.

"Professor…" Harry said panting and holding a stitch in his side.

"Harry, you can call me Minerva."

"Thanks… have you seen Severus?"

"Yes, he went into the headmaster's office. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just ran too fast."

"You should take care of yourself Harry; you've just had a baby."

"I will, I promise."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"How are you?" Dumbledore asked Severus as he sat down in the chair opposite him.

"I'm fine Albus" Severus replied unconvincingly.

"And Harry?"

"He's… he's ok. Tired obviously, but I think he's happy."

"You think he's happy?"

"Well, I've put him and our children in danger haven't I?"

"Severus, you weren't to know Malfoy was still alive, none of this is your fault" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"I know, but, if Harry and I hadn't got together… well-"

"You wouldn't have little Joseph for a start. Surely you wouldn't wish that?"

"No" Severus replied, smiling at the thought of his newborn son. He'd not spent much time with him since he was born due to feeling so ill. Harry must think he is a terrible father. "Albus, how… how do you know if you're a good parent?"

"There are no rules to parenting Severus. If you love your child and they are happy and healthy, then that's the basis of being a good parent. Young Matthew dotes on you doe she not?"

"He does" Severus replied smiling. "Harry thinks he likes me more than him." Albus chuckled.

"I'm going to ask again Severus. How are you?"

"I'm fine really" Severus said defensively.

"Severus, you really don't have to put up a front for me you know" Dumbledore said smiling. "I know you're trying to protect Harry by appearing strong, but don't feel as though you have to guard yourself in my presence. You have nothing to feel ashamed about"

Severus looked down into his lap, fearing he was about to cry and trying to keep himself together.

"It's just… I thought that part of my life was over, that I was free. It's like he's controlling my life all over again."

"Have you discussed these feelings with Harry?"

"I can't, I don't want him to worry about me. I'm supposed to be the strong mature one that makes everything better."

"Severus, it's ok to be vulnerable and scared. Anyone who knows your story wouldn't blame you for the way you're feeling. I don't know anyone who deserves to be happier than you. You spent twenty years living in fear and risking your life to help others. We will find him Severus; you have my word on that."

"Thank you Albus. I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Harry or the kids."

"I will make sure no harm comes to them or you."

"Albus, could you… promise me something?"

"Of course."

"If anything happens to me, will you take care of them for me?"

"I will Severus, although I have no reason to fear that will happen. Now… is there something else Severus?" Dumbledore asked, spying him sceptically.

"No… I mean… yes. I've been feeling ill the past few days."

"I see. Why do you think that is?"

"Well it hit me this morning that I might be being… poisoned?"

"I will check with the house elves, but I'm confident it is not the case. Maybe recent events are affecting you and what you need is relaxation. I'm sure Poppy will be able to give you something."

"That's what Harry keeps saying."

"I think you should take his advice."

"Thanks Albus… for everything."

"It's my pleasure Severus. I'm here whenever you need me."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Severus stepped into the corridor and started upon coming face to face with a worried Harry.

"Harry!"

"Why did you run off like that?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have said where I was going, but… I jut really needed to talk to Albus."

"Oh. What about?"

"About what's been happening lately."

"Why can't you talk to me?" Harry asked, tears filling his eyes. "Why do you never talk to me? I'm supposed to be your partner. I gave birth to our son a few days ago."

Severus walked forward and enveloped Harry into a hug and rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I want to protect you and keep you safe. I didn't want to add my problems on top of everything else that is going on."

"But I want to know" Harry said, pulling away. "Being kept in the dark and not knowing what's going on is worse."

"I know. Let's sit down and talk tonight… properly."

"Ok" Harry replied.

Severus leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. Harry's arms found their way to Severus's neck as their kiss deepened. Severus lifted him up and Harry wrapped his legs around his waist. Severus walked to the window ledge and sat Harry down on it, continuing their kiss. A couple of minutes later Severus pulled back and ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"Mmm that was nice" Harry murmured, his cheeks flushed. He smiled up at Severus.

"Harry?" Severus whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much; I don't want you to ever forget."

"I love you too Severus."

"And… I know I haven't been as helpful with Joseph as I should be, but I promise things will change."

"You've been ill Severus, you don't have to try and make excuses. "Shall we go and see Poppy now?"

"Lead the way" Severus said gloomily.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Severus and Harry walked into the hospital wing.

"Severus isn't feeling too good" Harry said, when Severus stood in silence, arms folded, with a grumpy annoyed look on his face.

"Oh right. What appears to be the matter?"

Again, Severus seemed reluctant to open his mouth.

"He's been throwing up a lot. We think he's suffering from stress" Harry said.

"You have been looking quite agitated lately Severus. Well then, up you pop and we'll have a look at you" Madam Pomfrey said to Severus, patting the nearest bed.

Severus slowly sat himself onto the bed and sighed.

"Harry dear, if you could just wait outside for a moment. I don't want you to be affected by any of the spells I'm going to perform, not after just giving birth.

"Ok."

Harry gripped Severus's hand for a moment and went to wait outside. He paced up and down outside the hospital wing for a full five minutes until Madam Pomfrey poked her head out and said he could return.

"Severus wanted to wait for you to come back before saying what I'd found."

"So what is it?" Harry asked, standing beside Severus on the bed and holding his hand.

"Well Severus… you're pregnant."

Instantly, Severus jumped off the bed, ran into the toilet and was heard being violently sick over and over again. Madam Pomfrey turned to a shocked looking Harry and gave him a sympathetic gaze.

"Oh dear, I think you're in for a long seven months Mr Potter."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Severus has a hard time dealing with being pregnant. Will he do something stupid?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on February 25th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	11. Aftermath

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Several minutes ticked by. Harry was in a state of shock. Severus was pregnant, but they'd never had unprotected sex… well except for when they conceived Joseph, but Harry was pretty sure that was the only time they got caught up in the moment and forgot. The door of the toilet opening brought Harry out of his thoughts. Severus came out looking very pale.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, rushing to Severus's side.

"I'm fine" Severus replied harshly, making his way back to the bed and sitting himself down, Harry and Madam Pomfrey watching him.

"How… how did this happen?" Severus whispered.

"Now really, surely I don't need to explain that to you Professor Snape."

"No, I don't mean that" Severus said impatiently. "Harry and I have been very careful with our love making, we always use protection."

Harry felt his cheeks reddening on hearing Severus speak so bluntly about their sex life to someone else. He was grateful that Severus wasn't looking at him, he was sure to think he was acting like an immature adolescent. Madam Pomfrey looked at Severus with a pitying gaze.

"I'm sure you have both been very responsible, but everyone can slip up now and then… get carried away, or have one two many glasses of wine. Harry fell pregnant with Joseph after all."

"That was our only slip up though" Severus spat back. "I am not trying to make out we are absolute saints, but we have not had unprotected sex."

"Well if you're absolutely certain" Madam Pomfrey began sceptically. "I take it you use contraceptive spells and not condoms?" Severus nodded. "Then there is still a way to get pregnant even if you use protection spells. It's not very common, but if the recipient, you Severus, have an overwhelming desire to get pregnant and the need is strong enough, this is magically able to break through the spell."

"But I didn't want to get pregnant" Severus blurted out. "I've had enough of this." He jumped up from the bed and rushed out of the hospital wing.

"Harry, the sooner Severus deals with what's happened, the better it will be for all of you. He's a very proud man, tread carefully."

"Thanks Poppy."

A couple of minutes later, as Harry approached their living quarters, he saw Remus walking towards him.

"Don't worry; I haven't deserted your children" Remus said smiling. "Severus arrived back a few moments ago."

"Thanks Remus."

"Harry are you ok? You seem a bit… spaced out. Did everything go alright with Poppy?"

"Oh, er, yeah fine. Severus has a bug that's all. And me… I'm just tired."

"Get some sleep Harry."

"I will."

Harry made his way through the front door and into their bedroom. Severus was sat on the bed looking down at Joseph in his moses basket.

"Severus?" Harry said quietly.

Severus didn't turn around. He kept his eyes fixed on his son. He felt Harry sit down beside him.

"It's ok" Harry said, lightly running a hand through his hair. "I know this is a shock but we can deal with it."

"I don't want to deal with it" Severus replied in a whisper. Harry noticed his hands were shaking. "After… after what happened, I vowed to myself that I would never get pregnant again. Ever!"

"I'm not going to pretend I know how you're feeling right now, but… what I do know is, that I love you with all my heart Severus… and I only have to look at Joseph and Matthew to know how much joy my children have brought to my life… and how much joy this one will too."

Harry placed a hand on Severus's tummy, who it turn, looked away from Harry.

"It's ok to cry Severus."

"I'm… I'm not crying" Severus said unconvincingly, lifting a hand to wipe his eyes.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. We can do this together."

Severus turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry tightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry had a hard time stopping the tears from flowing. He didn't want Severus to see how scared he was. With Malfoy on the loose, would he find out about the pregnancy? Would he endeavour to get to Severus and cause him to miscarry like the last two times? Harry knew Severus wouldn't be able to cope with another loss.

"Everything's going to be fine" Harry said trying to sound convincing.

xOxOxOxOxOx

It was approaching midnight and Severus had holed himself in his bedroom since coming back from seeing Poppy. He had told Harry he needed time alone, to think. As Harry was contemplating going into the bedroom, Severus came out.

"Hi" Harry said smiling and running over to him to give him a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

Severus managed a weak smile and walked over to where Joseph was fast asleep in his moses basket. He reached down and stroked his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry Harry, you must be knackered, and it's nearly midnight."

"Oh, I'm ok; I had a sleep earlier when Matthew went to bed."

"Erm, I' need to speak to Albus… I won't be long… is that ok with you?"

"Yeah fine" Harry said trying to sound ok, but not. Maybe he just had to face that his boyfriend would rather talk about their personal matters with someone other than him.

As Severus left, Harry watched him walk up the corridor and felt like crying. Moments later Professor McGonagall came into view.

"Evening Harry, I didn't expect you to be up this late."

"I had quite a long nap earlier so I'm not tired yet."

"Well you look tired. I wish I could go to bed, but it's my turn to patrol the corridors tonight. How's that little bundle of joy of yours?"

"He's good" Harry said beaming. "He cries a lot more than Matthew did, but I think that's because he takes after Severus. He's stubborn… er, would you mind staying here for a few minutes, there's something I forgot to tell Severus."

"Of course."

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. He was going to put his foot down. If Severus wanted to talk he was bloody well going to talk to him. He arrived at the stone gargoyle, said the password and stepped inside. As he rose higher he could hear Severus and Dumbledore's voices. He got to the door and was about to knock when something caught his attention.

"…paternity test can only be performed after the baby is born. Unfortunately there's no way of knowing whether Harry is the father prior to the birth."

"I just know he's not the father."

"You know my views on that matter Severus."

"What should I do?" Severus asked quietly.

"That decision is entirely up to you."

Harry had heard enough. He rushed from the Headmasters office so fast by the time he reached the Entrance Hall he stopped clutching a stitch in his side and breathing deeply. He could feel tears threatening to appear. He was grateful the students were all in their dormitories. A voice behind him made him jump.

"Harry?"

"Oh Remus" Harry cried, flinging his arms around the older man.

"What on earths wrong?" Remus asked as Harry pulled away.

"Severus is pregnant."

"Oh… so why the tears?"

"I'm not… I' not the father. He cheated on me."

"Oh Harry."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Severus felt a wave of nausea hit him as he left the Headmasters office. He caught himself rubbing his flat stomach affectionately and quickly stopped. As he walked back to his living quarters his mind was racing. He had to tell Harry he probably wasn't the father… or did he? Could he keep it quiet and hope for the best? Hope the baby isn't born looking like the other father? He shook his head; of course he had to tell Harry, he couldn't lie to him, despite everything, he still loved Harry more than anything.

As Severus reached his front door, he stalled and took a deep breath. On the other side of that door laid his fate. Harry was bound to leave him and take Matthew and Joseph out of his life. The very thought sent a cold shiver through his body, but he had to be honest.

He walked through the door and found himself standing in silence. Why was it so quiet in here? Where was everyone? He walked through to his bedroom and found that Joseph's moses basket was gone. What was going on? He was just about to check Matthew's room when he noticed an envelope on his bed. He picked it up slowly and saw that it was addressed to him, in Harry's handwriting. He ripped it open and read:

_Severus,_

_I have taken the kids to Molly and Arthur's. I just don't think our relationship can survive this new revelation and I'm not sure I will ever be able to forgive you. I'll be in contact regarding visits to see Joseph. I'm sorry things have ended this way. Good luck with your pregnancy._

_Harry_

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Oh Harry, we came as soon as we heard" Hermione said, hugging him. "How are you?"

"O-ok" Harry replied his voice cracking.

Hermione guided him to the sofa in Molly and Arthur's living room and they both sat down. A couple of minutes later Ron joined them.

"Mum's playing with the kids… so Harry, I never imagined Snape as a bottom."

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, hitting him in the arm. "What is the matter with you?"

"Sorry, thought I'd try and lighten the mood a bit… I'm just not that good at these types of things."

"You really should think before you s-"

"It's ok Hermione… erm, generally Severus wasn't a-… I can't believe I'm telling you guys this."

Harry went bright red and put his face in his hands. A few seconds later Ron and Hermione heard the sobs begin. Hermione rubbed Harry's back and mouthed "get a tissue" to Ron. When Ron returned and held out the tissue to Harry, he took it and wiped his eyes.

"Harry, you're going to be fine. We're all here for you" Hermione said kindly.

"I… I can't… I thought… I thought he loved me. W-why did he cheat on me?"

"That's something you have to ask that fucking slime ball" Ron replied. "I always knew there was something not quite right about him. You're better off away from him Harry. You've got Matt and Joe to think about now."

"I know… but what am I going to tell Matthew? He l-loves Severus."

"Kids are resilient Harry, he'll adapt quickly. I'm more worried about how you're going to cope. You've got a new born baby, you look exhausted and you've just found out the man you love has cheated on you and has got himself pregnant."

"Hermione, I don't think I can cope. I don't want to cope, I want things back how they were. Before this, before Malfoy… we were so happy on the run up to Joseph's birth. And all the while he was hiding the fact that he was letting another man… f-fuck him."

He broke down. For a few minutes Ron and Hermione let Harry cry. Hermione held one of Harry's hands in hers and squeezed it. Slowly he began to calm.

"Are you definitely not the father?" Ron asked.

"Not definitely. We did… on my birthday. Like I said we didn't do it that way very often. But we used a contraceptive spell. Poppy said there's a slight chance of still getting pregnant, but the likelihood is that the father is this other guy. They were probably in too much in a hurry to think about protecting themselves."

Two hours later Harry woke up from a sleep. Molly and Hermione had ordered him to bed whilst they took care of the children. He got up from the bed and looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. He looked a mess. Severus obviously went looking elsewhere because he wasn't satisfied with what was on offer at home. After all Harry was seven months pregnant at the time, hardly in the best of physical health.

As he entered the living room, he was greeted by smiles from Molly, Hermione and Ron. Matthew came running over to him and Harry lifted him up into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have you been eating chocolate Matty?"

"No" Matthew giggled.

"Then why do you have chocolate all round your mouth?"

Matthew giggled again. Harry took him into the kitchen and sat him on the worktop whilst he grabbed a tissue. He wiped Matthew's mouth and then stared down at him affectionately. Matthew held his arms wide.

"Do you want a hug?"

"Yeah."

Harry hugged his son tightly and whispered "I love you" into his ear. A few seconds later he heard his name being called. He carried Matthew into the living room and found Arthur standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"We got him… Malfoy. We got him."

"Oh my God, that's fantastic" Molly shouted.

"We caught him hiding out at Borgin and Burkes. He put up a fight so we had to kill him" Arthur said, looking directly at Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in desperation. "There's no mistake?"

"No mistake Harry. He's gone. You're free."

xOxOxOxOxOx

_Severus,_

_I'm writing to let you know that Joseph is doing well. We're moving back into your house today if that's ok with you, only temporary. As soon as I find something we'll leave._

_I thought perhaps you could come and see him every Saturday and Sunday 12pm - 4pm and an evening of your choice. Obviously, the older he gets the longer we can make the visits._

_Please let me know if this is convenient for you._

_Harry_

_P.S. I'm sure you've heard about Malfoy being killed. I hope it's lifted a weight off your shoulder._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Harry,_

_How are you? I miss you and the children terribly. Please tell them I was asking after them. The visits you have suggested are fine with me, although, if it's ok with you I'd like a couple of weeks to get myself together._

_The house is yours Harry; I want you and the children to have it._

_Love always,_

_S x_

xOxOxOxOxOx

It had been two weeks since Severus had locked himself up in his bedroom. He wasn't one to cry, but he hadn't done much else, apart form running to the toilet to throw up the little food he was consuming. He figured the best way to deal with things was to get back to normality, to put up the Snape mask and return to his teaching. Tomorrow everything would be dealt with anyway.

As he entered the staff room shortly before lessons were due to start he sighed inwardly at Lupin being the only other person present. He sat himself down and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Hello Severus, good to see you about again." Remus said. "Good news about Malfoy isn't it? You must be relieved."

"Indeed" Severus replied shortly.

"Oh I hear congratulations are in order as well" Severus didn't answer.

"So how far along are you now?" Still Severus didn't answer.

"Dumbledore tells me you've been quite sick. Has Poppy given you anything?"

"Spare me the small talk Lupin. I'm going to St Mungos tomorrow for a termination."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Severus goes to St Mungos to get a termination. Is he doing the right thing?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on March 3rd)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	12. Persuasion

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 12: Persuasion**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

"Oh… why?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business Lupin."

"Yes, I'm sorry, just surprised I guess… well I suppose I better go and prepare for my first class… erm, bye."

Lupin left the staff room. He didn't agree with Severus cheating on Harry, but he did feel a bit sorry for the man. He was clearly very distraught about Harry and his kids leaving and wasn't thinking rationally. One thing was for sure though; he would regret getting rid of his baby, even if the other father wasn't Harry's. There was only one person who could possibly talk him out of it.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Remus! Wh-what are you doing here? Haven't you got a class?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social visit Harry" Remus replied, walking into the house. Harry closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Severu-"

"Remus, I really don't want to hear it" Harry said. "He can mope about as much as he likes, I really don't c-"

"Harry, he's having a termination."

"What?"

"Tomorrow. He's going to St Mungos for a termination."

Harry wordlessly sat himself down on the sofa, Remus followed. His brain was in overdrive. He just couldn't understand what would possess Severus to do such a thing. No, he can't have heard right.

"Remus, I think you've made a mistake."

"I haven't Harry. He told me himself."

"Oh… Did he say why?" Harry enquired.

"No. Told me it was none of my business… and quite rightly so."

"But it's his baby, his flesh and blood… how could he want to get rid of it? Does this mean that he wouldn't have cared whether Joseph lived or not?... he… he did actually tell me to have a termination when I found out I was carrying Joseph… maybe he isn't the man I thought I was."

"I suspect he's very confused at the moment. I don't for one moment condone what he did to you Harry, but it's very obvious he hasn't thoughtabout this decision rationally. He's spent the last two weeks locked away; we can only guess what's been going on in his mind."

"And the pregnancy hormones can't be helping either" Harry remarked.

"Harry, if anyone can talk him out of it, you can."

"Remus, I can't. It's not even my baby."

"You don't know that for sure Harry. What if it is your baby? Would you be able to live your life always wondering if Severus had got rid of your baby and would there have been anything you could do to stop it?"

"Hey, hang on a minute, don't make out a termination is my fault. I haven't done anything wrong, he cheated on me remember."

"I know Harry. I'm thinking of you, I just… don't think you'd be able to forgive yourself if you stood back and did nothing… anyway, I better be off, I've got a lesson in approximately five minutes time."

"Remus?" Harry said quietly as he made his way to the door.

"Yes Harry?"

"Thank you."

Remus smiled at him and let himself out of the house. Harry stayed sitting, he could feel a headache coming on. Remus was right, what if the baby was his? In ten years time would he be able to look at Matthew and Joseph and not wonder whether they would have had another brother?

If the baby was his then he would have been conceived on his birthday. It fit the time frame and prior to that Harry hadn't been the one on top for a good few months…

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry had celebrated his 24th birthday as best he could, what with a seven month pregnant belly and a four year old to look after. Ron, Hermione (with her nine month pregnant belly), Remus, Tonks and Willow had come round for a meal prepared by Severus. Harry had been ordered to put his feet up all day and to take it easy. The evening had been fun, but once everyone had gone home and Severus was putting Matthew to bed and reading him a story he felt his happiest. All he wanted to do was curl up with his boyfriend and hopefully end the night… well you know.

Harry was in the kitchen having a snack when Severus came in smiling at him. He practically ran over to Harry, putting his arms around him. He was about to lean down to kiss him, but Harry had brought a fish finger dipped in ketchup to his lips.

"Harry, can you stop eating for more than five minutes?"

"Nope, baby's hungry, blame him."

"But fish fingers? And at this time of night?"

"What can I say, our baby's a weirdo."

Severus laughed and watched in amusement as Harry ate the fish finger as though it was the best thing since sliced bread. He cupped both of Harry's bum cheeks in his hands and pulled his body towards him, loving the feel of the baby bump in between them.

"I can't believe there's an actual baby in there" Severus said in awe.

"I know" Harry replied, unable to keep the big grin off his face. "It's amazing isn't it? I can just carry on about my business whilst a tiny little human being… our baby, is being fully formed, with little toes and fingers, and…"

"Harry, are you crying?"

"N-no" Harry sobbed, lifting a hand up to wipe away his tears.

"Ahh come here" Severus comforted, as Harry placed his chin on Severus's shoulder.

"It's just; I'm s-so… h-happy. Everything's perfect. I've got you, Matthew and a new baby on the way."

Severus pulled back and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on Harry's cheeks.

"You're so beautiful Harry."

"Shut up" Harry said playfully, his cheeks going pink.

"Let's go to bed" Severus whispered in Harry's ear.

Severus took hold of Harry's hand and led him to the bedroom. They both began to undress. Harry sat his naked self on the bed and watched as Severus picked up all his clothes he had just thrown on the floor and place them in the laundry bin.

"You really know how to kill the mood" Harry said laughing.

"I can't have sex surrounded by mess."

"Think you're getting sex do you?"

"I know I am" Severus replied seductively.

"By the way, this present the baby got me" Harry said, holding up a new edition of a Potions book which was on the bedside table. "Now, is it a present for me or for you?"

"The baby chose it Harry" Severus replied looking nonchalant.

"Really?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Yes really."

"So… you won't mind if I grab a pen and write my name in i-"

"No don't!" Severus shouted, diving on the bed and making a play for the book in Harry's hands.

Harry dropped the book and pulled Severus towards him for a kiss. Very quickly they were entangled in a passionate clinch, neither wanting to break away. Harry moaned in pleasure as Severus ran his hands over his naked body, taking care not to squash the baby. He could feel Severus's hard cock against his leg and couldn't help thrusting his hips forward.

Severus pulled away from the kiss and they stared into each others eyes, panting hard.

"I… I have to… to have you now" Harry managed to say through his deep breathing. "Fuck me."

Severus didn't move, he continued to stare at Harry with a strange expression.

"Severus? Don't you want to?"

"Oh I want to alright. But… I want to go on the bottom."

"You want me to make love to you?" Harry asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah" Severus replied, pushing Harry's hair back with his fingers. "I just… feel like I need you inside me."

"Ok."

…

xOxOxOxOxOx

It was too painful to delve any further. He'd thought they had made love, at the time it was so perfect, so… Harry began to cry. Had Severus wanted Harry to fuck him to cover up his affair? Had he known he could be pregnant and came up with the plan so Harry wouldn't expect anything and would just assume the baby was his because they had sex?

Whatever had happened, Harry didn't want Severus to get rid of the baby, whether it was his or not. Severus would regret it and would never forgive himself and was bound to do something he would deeply regret.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Severus was shown to a private room when he arrived at St Mungos. He was told by the Healer that a nurse would be along shortly to check him over and then they would sit down and have a discussion about the termination.

He could hear people all the time rushing up and down the corridors. He felt a complete fraud. Here he was taking up a bed and the time of health professionals and he wasn't even sick. He'd feel much better about it all if he had to pay for it himself. A voice outside sounded like the nurse had arrived. Severus sat up straighter.

"He's in this room Sir" a voice came from the corridor. The door opened and in came-.

"Harry! Why… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you making the biggest mistake of your life Severus."

"I really can't deal with this right now. Can you please go?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I've had my say."

Harry moved towards Severus's bed and sat himself down. He made a play for Severus's hand but had it jerked away.

"Severus, you're not feeling yourself at the moment. You're depressed and in no condition to be making a big decision like this. You've always wanted a family and you're already a brilliant father, to Matthew and Joseph. And you will be again with that little one in your tummy. You need to be strong Severus, for your child."

Severus laughed and shook his head, receiving a frown from a thoroughly confused Harry.

"That's rich coming from you."

"What are you talking about?" Harry replied.

"You come in here mouthing off about what's right for my child when you're the one that couldn't handle me being pregnant and walked out with the kids!"

"What? I walked out because you cheated on me and because you' got yourself knocked up with another man's child."

Harry began to cry. Severus stared at him completely speechless.

"I… I still love you Severus. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to come here today, how much encouragement I needed from everyone? Everyday I ache to have you near me, every night I cry myself to sleep. I was devastated when I found out you'd slept with another guy whilst I was seven months pregnant. I truly thought you loved me. Obviously I was wrong. I don't think anyone would blame me for leaving, so don't you dare sit there and tell me that I've done something wrong. All I've done is care about you… and I haven't even had an apology for the pain you've caused me."

Harry got up and headed for the door. As he reached for the handle, Severus found his voice.

"Harry, wait. What's all this about me cheating on you? Who told you that?"

Harry turned around and looked at Severus with pity.

"You did. I heard you talking to Dumbledore about it, the day we found out you were pregnant."

"Oh…"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Severus comes clean about the other father. What will Harry's reaction be?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on March 6th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	13. Moving on

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 13: Moving On**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

"Oh…" Severus began looking completely confused. "Harry, I don't understand. I went to ask Dumbledore if there was any way Malfoy could have raped me without my knowledge because I couldn't understand how I got pregnant. He said it wasn't impossible but in his opinion it probably didn't happen. I then asked if I could have a paternity test and he said not until the baby was born. So I don't understand why you-"

"I'm so sorry Severus" Harry interrupted, putting his face in his hands. "I… I got the wrong end of the stick. I overheard the part about paternity testing and I just… assumed."

For several moments Harry and Severus just looked at each other. Finally Severus spoke.

"So you put two and two together and came up with five did you? Why… why didn't you talk to me, come into the office, wait for me at home? Is the idea of me sleeping with another guy so plausible that you didn't even have to think twice about it?"

"Severus, I'm sorry… I just felt so hurt, I-"

"You felt hurt? Well poor you. How do you think I felt, finding a note saying you'd taken my children away from me? Thinking you hated me for being pregnant?"

Harry moved towards Severus, but stopped in his tracked when Severus said menacingly "don't come near me!"

"But-"

"I want you to get out Harry."

"Let me make it up to you" Harry said and he started to cry. "I love you."

"I don't want to be with someone who has such a low opinion of me. I never cheated on you Harry, and… and I never would have. Relationships are supposed to be based on trust… if we don't have that, what's the point?"

"Severus, pleas-"

"GET OUT!"

Harry turned and headed for the door. He opened it, but before leaving, turned around to look at Severus.

"Before you make your final decision on getting rid of the baby… please think about the two you lost… the two that were taken away from you."

xOxOxOxOxOx

A week had past and all Harry could think about was Severus and what he had done. He wished he'd stayed at the hospital and tried harder to make him see that he would regret his decision to terminate the pregnancy. He was on autopilot, smiling for visitors and caring for his children, but all he really wanted to do was cocoon himself under the duvet and cry. Severus didn't want him anymore. So what was the point in anything? He was the love of his life.

Harry had just managed to have a shower bath, the first in three days, and changed into some fresh clothes. He just sat himself down in the kitchen with a cup of tea and the Daily Prophet when the doorbell rang.

"For fucks sake" he muttered to himself as he headed for the door.

He opened it, expecting to see Molly or Hermione, but it was Severus.

"Hi" Harry smiled up at him.

"Hi" came the reply. "I'm sorry to turn up unannounced, but… I just really want to see the children… if that's ok."

"Of course, come in. Although Matthew's still at school."

Harry closed the door behind Severus and led the way in silence, up to Joseph's nursery.

"He's bigger" Severus said as he looked down at his son, and then looked up at Harry. "So, how are you?"

"I'm ok. You?"

"Not bad."

"Remus said you haven't been teaching since last week when you-"

"I couldn't go through with it."

"You didn-"

"No. You were right. I owe it to the babies I lost to go through with this. Someone up there wants to give me a second chance."

Severus touched his tummy affectionately.

"Oh God, I'm so glad."

Harry rushed up to Severus and hugged him. He almost screamed for joy as he felt Severus's arms wrap around him tightly and pulled his body closer.

"I've missed you so much" Severus whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry pulled away, looking into Severus's eyes, trying to read them.

"But I thought… you said at St Mungos you didn't want to be with me."

"How can I not want to be with you? I love you so much. I think we'll both agree I wasn't emotionally stable… truth is, I would probably have reacted the same way you did. You'd just had a baby, you were exhausted… and with the worry about Malfoy, I'm not surprised you ran off."

"But all this heartache could have been avoided if I hadn't been such a fucki-"

Severus shut Harry up with a kiss. Just as they were relaxing into it Joseph let out a big cry.

"Is someone feeling left out?" Severus said to his son, stroking his cheek.

"He doesn't want his parents to have any fun" Harry laughed. "He's actually due his feed soon, do you… wanna?"

"Feed him? Yeah sure."

Severus picked up a crying Joseph in his arms and gently rocked him as he continued to wail.

"He's a screamer" Severus laughed.

"You won't be laughing at three in the morning" Harry replied.

"Harry I'm so sorry you've had to do all the work so far. Things will be different from now on."

Severus took Joseph downstairs to feed him whilst Harry picked out an outfit for him to wear. He couldn't help smiling to himself. He and Severus were back together and Harry's family was complete. Surely there was nothing more that could go wrong for them?

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Severus standing with Joseph contently in his arms and feeding him his bottle. The look of complete unconditional love on his face almost made Harry want to cry with happiness.

"You're a natural" Harry said and Severus looked up.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah I do" Harry replied as Severus sighed. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just… I can't believe I almost got rid of the baby."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. You were in a bad place… we all were."

"If you hadn't come to try and talk me out of it I'd probably have gone through with it. Thank you for saving my baby's life."

"_Our_ baby's life" Harry smiled.

"Harry, what if the baby is Malfoy's?"

"I don't care. The baby is part of you and that's all that matters to me. I'd like to think it is mine, we did have sex on my birthday after all."

"Yeah, maybe I'm inventing nightmares that don't even exist. I was actually disappointed when I head he was dead, I was hoping we could have used veritaserum on him."

"Hey, stop thinking about the past. We've got so much to look forward to."

Severus smiled unconvincingly.

"What, don't you think so?"

"I'm just worried it's all going to be too much for us. Two children under the age of one… there's not going to be much time for our relationship."

"We'll make time" Harry said firmly. "There's loads of people queuing to baby-sit for us."

"Maybe."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Are you looking forward to seeing Severus?" Harry asked his son as they walked home from school.

"Yeah" Matthew replied. "Where's Joe?"

"Back at the house, Severus's is looking after him."

Harry and Matthew got to the house and as they went through the door, Severus was waiting for them on the other side. Matthew ran straight to him.

"Hello little one" Severus smiled, lifting Matthew up. "Have you missed me?"

"Yeah" Matthew replied smiling at him. "You miss me?"

"Of course I have."

After spending time playing with Matthew, Harry asked his son to have a wash as his dinner was ready. Severus got up from the floor where he had been sitting and stumbled on his feet slightly.

"Are you ok? Is it the baby?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit nauseous and dizzy."

"You look really tired Severus. Why don't you have a sleep?"

"I think I will."

Severus went upstairs and barely a minute later Harry could hear him being sick in the bathroom.

xOxOxOxOxOx

The mediwitch hitched up Severus's shirt and applied gel to his stomach. She then lifted up the probe and guided it in the gel until stopping abruptly.

"There" she said smiling and pointing to the screen. "A very healthy boy, about three months and two weeks along."

Harry and Severus looked up and saw their baby. Severus began to cry.

"It's ok" Harry reassured him.

"They're happy tears" Severus said smiling up at Harry.

"You know, it's refreshing to see male pregnancy as the result of a loving relationship" the mediwitch said. "Most male pregnancies we see here are the result of one night stands. I've been saying for years now that they should introduce sex education in the schools."

"The Ministry don't want to accept that there are gay wizards" Severus told her. "They'll never let this sort of stuff be taught in schools. Although I do agree with you."

"I got pregnant with my first by accident" Harry added. "If I had known about male pregnancy I would have used protection… and I wouldn't have Matthew now. So I'm glad I didn't know."

"That's a good point" Severus said, smiling up at him.

"So Mr Snape, how have you been feeling?" the mediwitch asked.

"Not good to be honest. I'm still being sick every day and when I'm not being sick I'm feeling sick."

"And he's tired all the time too" Harry added.

"The sickness should pass soon, but in the meantime drink as many fluids as you can and get plenty of rest. Perhaps not working full time as well."

"I have been thinking about going part time."

"Good. Now would you like some pictures of you baby?" the mediwitch asked.

"Yes please."

Harry and Severus returned home, Severus still not able to take his eyes off the picture of his baby. He sat himself down on the sofa whilst Harry went to put the kettle on.

He couldn't believe after all these years; here he was, pregnant again. It really did feel like someone was giving him another chance after the two babies that were cruelly taken away from him. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Harry asked kindly when he returned.

"I'm just thinking about the past… I guess I'm worried something will happen. I don't think I could cope with losing another child."

"Nothing is going to happen. Voldermort is dead, Malfoy is dead, and you heard the mediwitch today, we've got a very healthy baby growing inside of you."

"Third time lucky."

Harry kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips. He moved so that he was straddling Severus's legs. Their tongues battled for dominance and Severus put a hand up the back of Harry's shirt, earning a slight moan.

The doorbell ringing broke their kiss and Harry stood up.

"For goodness sake, can't we be left alone in peace?" Harry shouted, frustrated, a noticeable bulge at the front of his jeans. Severus laughed at him.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry asks Hermione advice on his sex life and Severus goes into labour!

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on March 19th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	14. Another baby

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 14: Another Baby**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Harry, this is me you're talking to. Now what's up?" Hermione said sternly.

"It's just…"

"Harry… are you blushing?" Hermione laughed. Harry hit her.

"It's just; Severus and I haven't… you know... for a while."

"You mean sex?" Hermione asked exasperated. "It's ok to say the word Harry, I'm not a prude. How do you think I gave birth to Ellie?"

"Ok, sex then" Harry said hurriedly, not wanting to delve any further into Ron and Hermione's sex life.

"How long?"

"Four months."

"But… you would have been nine months pregnant." Harry went bright red. "You had sex when you were about to give birth?"

"Well, it… was the hormones. Anyway, stop changing the subject."

"Have you tried to have sex with him?

"Yes, loads of times. Once the kids are in bed, I'll sit by him on the sofa and start kissing him, but he says "not now", or "I'm tired" or "cut it out"… I know there's more to relationships than sex, but I miss it. Before Joseph we couldn't get enough of each other. Now, it's like we're a couple of eighty year olds."

"Pregnancy affects everyone differently. Whereas you may have been at it like rabbits when you were pregnant, perhaps for Severus his sex drive has plummeted. Or perhaps he feels unattractive."

"Yeah maybe… it's just so frustrating, and he looks so sexy with a bump. I thought I might find it a little weird, but-"

"It turns you on?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's quite common for men to find their pregnant partners sexy. When I was pregnant Ro-"

"Hermione!"

"Sorry" Hermione giggled. "Talk to him Harry. I'm sure there's a plausible explanation why he's been blowing you off… and I don't mean literally!"

Harry hit Hermione with a cushion. He was now getting disturbing images of Hermione doing exactly that to Ron… eww!

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry was making dinner when he heard the front door open and close. Severus was home from work. He smiled to himself as he heard Severus and Matthew talking and giggling for a few minutes before footsteps entered the kitchen.

"Hey you" Severus said, coming up behind Harry and putting his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder.

Harry turned around in Severus's arms and looked up at him.

"I love you" he told his boyfriend.

"I love you too."

Harry placed the palms of his hands on Severus's face and gave him a loving kiss.

"What was that for?" Severus asked laughing.

"No reason. How was your day?"

"Long" Severus sighed, sitting down at the table. "The baby was kicking all bloody day. I don't think he likes his dad being a Professor. I'm so glad its Friday."

"Me too. I'm going to wait on you hand and foot this weekend. You need a well earned rest."

"You're adorable Harry d'you know that?"

"Yep, I know."

Harry was about to lean down and kiss Severus when Matthew came into the room, carrying a picture he'd drawn.

"Is that for me?" he asked.

"No. Sevus" Matthew replied, settling himself down on the chair next to Severus.

"I carry you around for nine months and this is the thanks I get?" Harry joked, tickling Matthew's belly and getting a fit of the giggles in return.

Harry kissed the top of Matthew's head and looked down at his picture. He'd drawn the family, including a circle on Severus, indicating the baby. Looking over at Severus, he saw he was beaming down at the picture, clearly touched.

"So who are these people?" Harry asked.

"That's you" Matthew said pointing Harry out on the picture. "That's Sevus, that's me, that's Joe, and that's baby."

"It's brilliant Matthew" Severus said. "I love it. Thank you."

"When baby coming?" Matthew asked Severus.

"A few more months, he still needs time to grow… do you want to feel?"

"Yeah."

Severus took Matthew's hand and placed it on his bump. A few seconds later there was a little kick.

"Did you feel that?" Severus asked.

"Yeah" Matthew replied smiling.

Later than evening, Harry was coming down the stairs after putting Matthew to bed. Severus was in the living room reading a book on the sofa. He crept up behind him as quietly as he could.

"I'm really horny" Harry whispered into Severus's ear.

"Why don't you go and relieve yourself in the bathroom?" Severus replied without so much as glancing away from his book.

"I was thinking… we could have an early night."

"Harry, I'm not really in the mood for sex."

"I could get you in the mood."

"Harry please!"

Harry walked off. Severus could hear him stomping around the house and slamming doors. If he wasn't careful he was going to wake the kids up… sure enough a few seconds later, Joseph's cries could be heard coming from their bedroom.

A few minutes later, Harry still hadn't returned, yet there was no more crying. Severus sighed and went up to the bedroom to see what on earth was going on. But when he got to there, Harry was sitting on their bed, a sleeping Joseph in his arms, and he was crying.

"Harry… what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing" Harry replied quietly.

"Harry" Severus said in a tone that told Harry quite plainly that he knew he was lying.

Harry put Joseph back into his moses basket and tucked him in. He then sat back on the bed where Severus had placed himself.

"It's just… it's been four months since we made love… don't… don't you love me anymore?"

"Oh Harry, don't be daft. Of course I love you."

"Then why don't you want to have sex?"

"I do… I just… don't feel at my best being pregnant. I'm still getting nauseous and tired."

"So you don't want to until the baby's born?"

"I… er… maybe" Severus replied, not being able to look Harry in the eye.

"You don't want to do you? I repulse you, you don't fancy me anymore."

"I do fancy you, don't be so absurd."

"It's since Joe was born isn't it? You've gone off me?"

"No… look… I feel… ugly ok?"

"What? You're beautiful Severus."

"No I'm not!"

"What's going on Severus? What are you not telling me?"

"Ok. When I was pregnant before, Malfoy never wanted sex with me, he said I was hideous and it was a turn off."

"I would never think that. Severus, I am NOT Malfoy! I'm Harry, your boyfriend. Remember him? The guy that loves you? Only this afternoon I was telling Hermione how sexy I find you with a bump."

"Really?"

"Yes. Every morning when I wake up these days I've got such a hard on."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. You're gorgeous and I want to make love to you."

"Ok. But not in here with Joseph, let's go into the guest room."

Harry stood up and held out his hand. He led Severus into the guest bedroom and locked the door behind him. Immediately they began kissing passionately, months of pent up frustration needing to be released from their bodies. Harry pushed his tongue into Severus's mouth and leaned down to feel Severus already rock hard.

"Harry… I can't wait" Severus pleaded breaking away from the kiss.

They undid each others clothing as quickly as possible and Severus laid himself back on the bed. Harry crawled on top of him, grabbed his wand to cast a quick lubrication charm on himself and threw it aside. He lowered himself slowly onto Severus's cock. Once fully sheathed, he looked down into his boyfriends eyes.

"Harry, move!"

Harry laughed. It had been so long since they last had sex, he could tell that Severus, like him, was already close to orgasm and didn't want to waste any precious time.

"MOVE!" Severus screamed, trying and failing to thrust his hips upwards, Harry's weight keeping him firmly on the bed.

Harry leaned down and kissed his frustrated boyfriend, then whispered into his ear: "_My pleasure_." Slowly, Harry started to ride Severus's cock. He had to admit, he did rather like this position and made a mental note that even when Severus was back to his sexual best, they had to do this more often.

"Faster" Severus pleaded, holding onto both sides of the bed.

"I don't want to hurt the baby" Harry said cautiously. He had been holding back for fear of getting carried away and doing some damage.

"Harry, you can't hurt the baby, now fucking ride me!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. Severus's passion and demands were driving him wild.

He started to move faster, watching Severus's facial expressions as he did so. It turned him on so much to see Severus loving every minute of this. He started pounding hard onto Severus's cock, stroking his own as he did so. It didn't take long, after two minutes of pleasurable moans and gasps from the both of them, they climaxed together.

Harry took a few seconds to regain his composure before slipping off Severus and throwing himself down on the bed beside him.

"You've no idea how much I've missed that" Harry said.

"Me too."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Two months later Severus had just begun his maternity leave from Hogwarts. He was so glad to be off work, carrying his huge bump around the castle, even though it was only three days a week, had been a nightmare. He was enjoying spending his days with Harry, Joseph and Matthew (when he wasn't at school).

Harry came into the sitting room and sat down by Severus on the sofa.

"I hope this little one won't be as vocal as Joe" Harry said, putting his hand on Severus's bump. "It took me ages to get him to sleep tonight… what's the matter?" Harry asked, as Severus's grimaced.

"Nothing, just a bit uncomfortable" Severus replied.

"Are you getting any pain?"

"Erm… no."

"Severus!"

"Ok, for a while I've been getting a bit of pain now and again."

"Oh my God, you're not in labour are you?"

"Of course not" Severus said uncertainly. "I'm only eight months. They're probably braxton hicks or something."

"Well, maybe we should go and to St Mungos just in ca- Oh my God!"

Severus's waters had just broken. Severus got up from the sofa and doubled over in pain, grasping Harry's hand tightly. When it passed, he looked up.

"Harry, it's too soon, this can't be happening."

"Well it is. We need to get you to hospital as soon as possible."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Everything's going to be fine."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Male pregnancies can sometimes come earlier than female pregnancies. But don't worry Mr Potter, we will be monitoring Mr Snape and the baby closely throughout the entire labour and on first inspection everything seems fine."

Harry went back into the room to be with Severus. They'd been at St Mungos for two hours and although a little tired Severus was doing fine.

"I can't believe only six months ago we were here having Joe… and now look at us."

"Maybe we should start using condoms" Severus suggested. "I don't know about you, but I don't fancy doing this every year."

Harry laughed and kissed Severus on the forehead.

"I think that's a good idea. We're going to have three kids, all of which weren't planned. Give it another five years and we'd probably have about ten of them."

"Ow."

"Another contraction?" Harry asked. Severus nodded.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry dabbed Severus's head with a damp cloth. It broke his heart to see him in so much pain and distress. He knew what he was going through, but his labours were never as bad as this. They'd been at St Mungos for almost ten hours. When he wasn't having a contraction, Severus was crying through sheer exhaustion.

"Things aren't progressing as fast as I would have liked" the mediwitch told them. "You're still not fully dilated Mr Snape. Just try and breathe through the contractions and use the gas and air as much as you feel you need."

"Is there nothing else you can do?" Harry asked. "A caesarean?"

"In my professional capacity I wouldn't recommend a caesarean unless it was absolutely necessary. It's always a risk, even in the wizard world. I know it's hard for Mr Snape, but we really are doing the best we can for him."

"Harry go and have a rest, you look shattered" Severus said to him.

"I'm staying with you" Harry said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Another two hours later and Severus was almost there.

"Mr Snape, I know it's been a difficult labour, but I really need you to push for me ok? On the next contraction I want you to muster all the energy you have to push your baby out. I can see the head and it will probably only take one more really big push."

"I can't, I'm just… I'm too… tired."

"You've done absolutely brilliantly and you're at the final hurdle, don't give up now."

"You can do it" Harry encouraged. Severus looked up at Harry and managed a feeble nod.

A few seconds later, another contraction overtook his body. Squeezing Harry's hand, he pushed down as hard as he could. A baby's cry filled the air and Severus rested his head back against the pillow, relieved it was all over.

"Congratulations Mr Snape, you've got a lovely little b… it's… it's a girl."

The mediwitch beamed at Severus and Harry and lifted up the baby to show them their baby girl.

"But, I thought wizards couldn't have girls?" Harry asked in confusion, although he had a huge smile on his face.

"Although strictly speaking that's true, it's not unheard of. Well done, you've got yourselves a little miracle. I'll just take her into the next room and check her over as she's a bit premature. Won't be long."

The mediwitch walked off with their baby. Severus turned to look up at Harry. He smiled weakly.

"I can't believe it… a baby girl" Severus said tiredly, but happily.

"How are you feeling?" another mediwitch asked Severus.

"Tired, but ok… erm, we were wondering if a paternity test could be carried out on our baby."

"Sure, I'll let them know."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Several minutes later the mediwitch who delivered their baby came back into the room.

"Can we see her yet?" Harry asked who was holding Severus's hand.

"Shortly. Er, Mr Snape… Mr Potter… I'm sorry to tell you it wasn't the news you were hoping for."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry and Severus's reactions to the news.

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on March 27th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	15. Worry

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 15: Worry**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Severus began to cry. Harry kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. He could feel tears threatening to appear in his own eyes, but he didn't want Severus to see how much it hurt him that the baby wasn't biologically his... that he wasn't the one that got his boyfriend pregnant. Not that it mattered really, he wouldn't love his little girl any less than Matthew or Joseph…

"Severus… it's ok… we… we knew this might happen. But it makes no difference to me. She's my daughter, regardless of biology."

"I knew the baby wasn't going to be yours" Severus sobbed.

"Mr Snape, Mr Potter, I'm sorry, I don't quite understand" the mediwitch interrupted. Harry looked at her.

"You're telling us that I'm not the father of the baby right? Because we asked the other mediwtich to perform the test?"

"Um, I wasn't asked to perform a paternity test; it must have slipped the other mediwitches mind."

"Oh. So…" Harry began, his voice cracking slightly. "What are you telling us?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that the tests we performed on your daughter haven't given us good news. I'm afraid she has a hole in her heart."

"What?" Severus whispered.

Harry looked down to see Severus staring at the medwitch. He had gone pale and his expression was completely blank.

"She has a hole in her heart. I have to tell you both that you have a very tough choice to make. There is a 50/50 chance that the hole will repair itself. If it does fantastic, but if it doesn't…" the mediwitch paused to let the gravity of the situation sink in. "then again, if we operate on her and repair the hole ourselves there will be a 50/50 chance that she will survive the operation."

"Oh my God" Severus cried, putting his head into his hands.

"Do you want me to find out the paternity for you?" the mediwitch asked kindly.

"No, it doesn't matter right now" Harry replied.

"Ok. Give me a minute and I'll bring your daughter in for you."

The mediwitch left. Severus and Harry looked into each other's eyes.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Severus whispered, barely able to get the words out.

"I don't know" Harry replied honestly. "My head is just a mess, as though it's all cloudy or something."

"It's my fault. It's because I wanted to get rid of her. I'm being punished."

"Stop that! It's not your fault; I don't want to hear you saying anything like that."

"Why can't things ever run smoothly for us?"

"We're strong Severus, we'll get through this… she'll… she'll be fine."

Just then the mediwitch returned with their daughter, wrapped up in a pink blanket. She laid her down into Severus' arms and excused herself from the room.

"She looks so perfect" Severus said, smiling down at his baby girl, but crying at the same time.

"She is perfect, she looks like you" Harry commented, stroking her cheek.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"I don't think we should make a rash decision" Harry said.

"Sleep on it?" Severus suggested.

"Yeah. Let's just… try and enjoy her for a while."

xOxOxOxOxOx

As Harry arrived at Ron and Hermione's house, he took a deep breath before entering. He was worn out and the day wasn't a joyous occasion like it was supposed to be. Matthew was sitting in front of the tv and looked up when Harry opened and closed the door. His face lit up and he ran towards him.

"Daddy!"

"Hi sweetie" Harry greeted Matthew. "Give daddy a hug."

Matthew ran into Harry's outstretched arms. Kissing his son on the head, Harry lifted him up and squeezed him tight before putting him down again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, aunty Hermy is making cake."

"That sounds nice. Er, could you watch some more TV while I talk to Hermione?"

"Ok."

Matthew returned to his seat in front of the TV and Harry walked into the kitchen where Hermione was indeed busy making cakes.

"Harry! How… my God, you look terrible. What on earths the matter?"

"The baby… she's got a hole in her heart; we have to decide whether we want to risk an operation."

"Oh Harry, that's awful" Hermione replied, rushing over to him and giving him a hug.

"Have Matthew and Joe been good?" Harry asked, as they broke apart.

"Good as gold. I thought you were having a boy?"

"So did we. The mediwitch says we have ourselves a miracle, not many wizard pregnancies result in girls."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"We said we'd sleep on it and decide tomorrow, but I think I already know what my opinion is."

"Is she… is she yours?"

"We still don't know, we were offered the test but… it really seems irrelevant now."

"Of course. Do you want something to eat? I could make you a sandwich?"

"No, I don't think I could eat right now. I might lay down for a while though."

"Well, go and sleep in the guest room, I'll look after the kids."

"Thanks Hermione."

Harry made his way upstairs and before going into the guest room, popped into the nursery where two cots stood, with Ellie and Joseph both fast sleep. Looking down into his son's cot, he couldn't stop the tears that began to flow. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and reached down to lift Joseph into his arms, not caring if he woke him up. He just wanted a hug.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"She's gorgeous."

"Thank you" Severus replied to the mediwitch. She'd come to his room to check him and the baby over.

"Are you feeling ok Mr Snape? Any pains, unwanted discomfort?"

"No, I'm ok. Just worried about my little girl."

"It's been a shock. It's like your best and worst day rolled into one. Don't let anyone rush you into a decision about the operation, do what's best for your family."

"I will."

The mediwicth checked over the baby and left the room just as Harry was entering it. No sooner had he took two steps Seveurs was hugging him tightly.

"I missed you last night."

"Me too" Harry replied.

Severus stood back looking anxious.

"Harry I-"

"I think I know what you're going to say" Harry interrupted, grabbing hold of his boyfriends hand and squeezing it.

"You do?" Harry nodded. "So, are you in agreement?"

"Yes. If we didn't go through with the operation and she… we'd never be able to forgive ourselves."

"I'm so glad, I was afraid you wouldn't agree with me. Do you want to hold her?"

Harry nodded. Severus went to the crib beside his bed and lifted their daughter out, placing her in Harry's arms.

"Who's my little princess?" Harry said, smiling down at his little girl

"The Healer will be here shortly to find out our decision" Severus told Harry. "How are Matthew and Jospeh?"

"They're fine, Joe has been a bit grizzly because we're not with him, but Hermione's doing a great job. Matthew was ecstatic this morning when I told him he had a sister. He said he liked Jospeh but one boy was really enough."

"Does he… know?"

"No. I just told him she needs to be kept in because she was born a bit too early."

The door opened and Harry turned around to see a Healer come through smiling at them.

"Good morning Mr Snape, Mr Potter. Have you discussed about whether you want to go ahead with the operation? Do you need more time to think it over?"

"We want to do it" Severus told him, looking at Harry as he did so.

"I must say, I think you're making the right choice and we'll do everything in our power to make sure your daughter goes home with you."

"Thank you very much, that means a lot to us."

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"We'll prepare for the operation and we'll come and get… does she have a name yet?"

"Lily" Severus replied.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, smiling at Severus. "We… we didn't discuss names."

"I know we didn't, but I've been thinking about it all morning and I'd really like to name her after your mother."

"Thank you" Harry beamed at Severus. If he wasn't holding Lily he would have leaped into Severus's arms.

"So, as I was saying, we'll come and get Lily in about an hour. Do either of you have any questions?"

"No, I think we're fine" Severus replied.

The Healer left them to it. Harry sat on the chair beside the bed and rocked Lily side to side, watching as she wrinkled up her face and open and closed her fists. He looked up to see Severus smiling sadly at him.

"She's going to be fine, I just know it" Harry said.

"I hope so."

The hour seemed to last five minutes. The Healer returned, kitted out in his operating gear and told them they were ready. Severus, who had been holding Lily, placed her in the Healers arms. Tears welled up in his eyes and he kissed lily on the forehead before turning around, not bearing to see her being taken away.

Harry stroked Lily's cheek and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"We'll see you soon."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Three hours later, Harry and Severus were both pacing around the room. They hadn't spoken much, both lost in their own worlds, trying to put to the back of their minds of the worst that can happen. Severus opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, looking down the corridor. He could hear the cries of other babies that had been born in adjoining rooms and felt resentful that they had perfect babies and he didn't.

"Harry?" Severus suddenly whispered.

"Yes?"

"The Healers coming back."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Will the baby be ok or will Severus and Harry be going home alone? Will they find out the parentage?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on April 16th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	16. Going Home

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 16: Going Home**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"She's fine, the operation went perfectly" the Healer announced as he neared them. "She is in intensive care; this is a precautionary measure for the first twenty four hours, just in case anything does happen, everything we could possibly need is right there, so don't be too alarmed when you see her wired up to a few machines.

"Oh thank goodness" Severus said, turning to hug Harry tightly.

"Hey, why the tears" Harry said, as they broke apart. Severus was crying.

"They're tears of relief."

"If you would like to follow me gentlemen, I'll take you to your daughter."

Harry and Severus followed the Healer. Severus interlocked his hand with Harry's and they turned briefly to smile at each other, not caring about the stares they were getting from other patients. The Healer led them down a couple of corridors and then to a large door with "Intensive Care" written above it. As soon as they entered the Healer kindly asked them to wash their hands before leading them to the back where Lily was.

She was indeed hooked up to a lot of machines and their faces dropped as they got closer to her.

"It looks a lot worse then it is, believe me. Like I said before, this is all precautionary. We're giving her body a rest after the operation. In twenty four hours we will take her off the breathing machine and hopefully she'll be transferred to the maternity ward and we'd like to keep her in for about a week to keep an eye on her progress."

"Is she in any pain?" Severus asked as he sat down on the chair next to the bed and lightly stroked one of Lily's hands.

"No, she won't be aware of anything at the moment. Once she's taken off the ventilator she may have some discomfort, but it will be minimal due to the medication she is on."

"Will there be any lasting damage?" Harry asked.

"No. Well, she'll have a very small scar, but as she's only a baby that will fade and if it doesn't completely fade there are spells to make it do so. So that's it now; she should be perfectly healthy from now on. Obviously if you have any concerns come back to us and we will probably want to see her once a year to give her a check up as well. I'll leave you to spend time with your daughter. Let me know if you need anything"

"Thank you so much, for everything" Harry said.

"It was my pleasure."

The Healer left them to it. Harry pulled up another chair and sat beside Severus, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly in his own. The last few hours had been the worse of his entire life, he wouldn't have wished it on his worst enemy. Lily was going to be ok, she was barely a day old and Harry loved her so much.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he turned to look at his boyfriend. Severus was still crying.

"I'm… fine. I just… I thought… she was going to die."

"Come here" Harry soothed, pulling Severus to him and hugging him. "It's over now. She's going to be fine. In a few days time we'll be taking her home, she'll meet her brothers and it will be a fresh start for us all. The rest of our lives."

"I know" Severus replied.

"Hey, do you fancy a coffee?" Harry asked. He suddenly felt very thirsty and hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

"That would be great" Severus replied. Harry left the intensive care unit and returned a few minutes later with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks" Severus said smiling. He took the cup from Harry and sipped it. "Mmm, that tastes good. Yum."

"What's got into you?" Harry laughed. "You've cheered up."

"Well, things couldn't be better. Our daughter is fine, we're fine, and our boys are fine."

"Ok" Harry said laughing. "Can I have whatever you're on please?"

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Hello Lily, it's daddy here… we're going to collect your big brothers and take them home. Then one of us we'll be straight back" Severus whispered to his daughter.

They had been in the Intensive Care unit for two hours and had decided it was best to nip back to Ron and Hermione's to collect the kids, go home and have a wash. Lily was fine and the staff had promised they will look after her whilst they were gone.

"It doesn't feel right leaving her" Harry said as they stood up.

"She'll be fine" Severus reassured him. "She's in the best possible place."

Harry and Severus left the Intensive Care unit and the hospital. Once outside they both apparated to outside Ron and Hermione's house. Harry began walking up the path but Severus put an arm out to stop him walking any further.

"Before we go in, I just want to say that I love you and I couldn't have got through today without you."

"I love you too" Harry replied, reaching up to run a hand through Severus' hair. "And I want to thank you."

"What for?" Severus asked frowning.

"For getting pregnant."

Severus laughed. He grasped Harry's jumper and pulled him slowly towards himself, stopping when their lips met. For a few minutes neither of them said a word, letting their mouths and tongues show each other just how much they loved one another. When they broke away they looked into each other eyes.

"I'm the one that should be saying thank you Harry."

"Oh?"

"Thank you for getting me pregnant."

"What?"

"Like I said, thanks for _getting_ me pregnant."

"But we don't know if-"

"I asked for them to check the paternity while you were getting the coffees."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to wait for the right moment."

"So… she's… I'm…" Harry stammered, unable to get the words out and suddenly full of emotion.

"Yes" Severus said, putting his arms around him and smiling.

"I would have loved her even if she wasn't mine" Harry whispered into Severus' ear.

"I know you would" Severus replied.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"How is she?" Hermione asked, as soon as she saw the two of them on the doorstep.

"She's fine" Harry told her. "The operation was a success and they just want to keep her in for observation."

"Oh I'm so pleased. That's wonderful news."

Harry and Severus stepped inside and made their way into the living room where Hermione said the kids were. Sure enough, Matthew was sitting on the floor playing with lego whilst Boo the cat watched him animatedly. Joseph and Ellie where sat in identical toy chairs and making a racket by hitting all the colourful buttons which set off musical tunes.

Hearing the voices, Matthew turned to see Harry and Severus, who were beaming down at him.

"Hello" Severus said happily as Matthew ran towards him. Severus picked him up and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Have you missed me?"

"Yeah."

"Have you missed me more than your daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Oi" Harry shouted from across the room, where he was lifting up Joseph. "I heard that."

Severus watched as Matthew giggled his head off. He didn't doubt for one second that Harry wouldn't love Lily had she not turned out to be his. After all he loved Matthew with all his heart and his feelings were no different to the ones he felt towards Joseph and Lily. In fact, as far as he was concerned, Matthew was his.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, as he wandered over with Joseph. "You looked a bit blank for a moment."

"I was just thinking about how much I love you all."

Harry smiled, but didn't say anything as he could feel tears trying to surface in his eyes. He couldn't describe how thankful he was for that night he bumped into Severus eighteen months earlier. Not only had it brought a man into his life that he loved beyond his wildest dreams, it had also given Matthew another parent and produced him two more gorgeous children.

"Shall we get them home then?"

"I think that's a good idea" Severus replied.

"I'm just going to say goodbye to Hermione, back in a sec."

Harry walked into the kitchen where Hermione was, holding Ellie in one arm and using the other to scrub down the kitchen surfaces.

"We're off now, thanks for everything Hermione; we couldn't have got through everything without you and Ron."

"We're happy to help. The kids have both had their dinner and baths so you don't need to worry about that."

"You're the best. Hey, we named her Lily, it was Severus' idea."

"Really? Wow, your mum would be so proud of you Harry."

"Thanks. Oh, we also had the paternity test, I'm the other father."

"I knew you would be."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry yawned as he descended the stairs and joined Severus who was sitting on the sofa, waiting for him.

"The kids are in bed, so I'll go back to the hospital shortly to be with Lily."

"No, its ok, I'll go" Severus replied.

"You're going nowhere. I'm ordering you to have a nice hot bath and go to bed. I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright bossy" Severus laughed.

Harry took one of Severus' hands in his and looked into his eyes. Neither of them said a word. They didn't need to. Finally, things were going right for them. They had a lovely home and a beautiful family. Severus stood up and pulled Harry with him until they were both standing, he then reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out two white gold rings, showing them to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry asked, his eyes dancing with happiness. Severus knelt down on the floor.

"They're wedding bands. Harry, would you marry me?"

"How?"

"A muggle civil ceremony. Gay marriages have been legal for a couple of years now, I've looked into it. So…?"

"Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Severus placed one ring on Harry's right hand and the other on his own right hand.

"I thought we could move them when we get married" Severus told Harry as he stood up. Harry was staring at the ring I delight. He couldn't believe how emotional this day had been. They started off the day not knowing if their baby daughter was going to live, and now they were getting married.

"When were you thinking of getting married?" he asked Severus.

"I thought our two year anniversary. Lily will be six months by then and we should be able to manage a honeymoon for a few days."

"I can't wait" Harry replied, putting his arms around Severus's neck and kissed him hard. But only a few seconds later he pulled back.

"Hey, am I going to be Harry Snape?"

"That was what I was hoping for." Harry beamed at his future husband.

xOxOxOxOxOx

It was a week later. Harry and Severus were on their way home from the hospital with baby Lily. It had been a tough few days as they had been taking it in turns to stay at the hospital with her and had barely spent any time together. They were relived to be finally going home and Lily had been given a clean bill of health.

As they entered their house they were greeted by Ron and Hermione who had come over to look after the kids. Severus, who was holding Lily, placed her in the moses basket which they had already put in the living room. Ron and Hermione looked down at her and smiled.

"She's beautiful" Hermione said, lightly stroking Lily's cheek.

"Thanks" Harry responded proudly, as Severus put an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. "We're finally home" he whispered into Harry's ear.

"Well, we should leave you guys to it, you must be exhausted" Ron said, turning back to look at them. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Thanks Ron. And once we're settled you two have to come over to dinner."

"We'd love to" Hermione replied, lifting up Ellie who had been playing on the floor.

Ron and Hermione left. Severus went to fetch Matthew and Joseph from upstairs to introduce them to their baby sister at last. Matthew had been quizzing them all week wanting to know where she was. He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as he came down the stairs with Severus, who was holding Joseph. Harry laughed as Matthew ran towards him and he picked him up to show him into the moses basket.

"Is she going to cry lots like Joe?" he asked Harry.

"Probably, it seems to be a trait of Severus' family."

"Oi, stop the Snape bashing" Severus laughed as he reached them with Joseph and positioned him so he could look down at Lily.

"Joseph, this is Lily, your baby sister."

Joseph stared curiously at Lily for a few seconds, and then turned to face Severus, grabbing a handful of hair in his fist causing both Harry and Severus to laugh.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Can you hear that?" Severus asked Harry.

"Hear what?"

"Exactly. I've never truly appreciated how wonderful silence actually sounds."

Harry and Severus were in their bedroom, getting ready for bed as they were shattered. In was 9pm and they had just got the kids to bed and were finally alone for the first time in a week.

"You know, I don't think we've even managed a kiss over the last few days" Severus said as he laid himself down on the bed and murmured in comfort.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that" Harry responded, straddling Severus' legs and leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

Quickly, the kiss turned into a desperate need to be as close as physically possible to one another. Severus pulled Harry's body down onto his own, their groins meeting and both their arousals plainly obvious.

Just as Severus reached a hand into the back of Harry's jeans they heard Lily let out a loud cry. They immediately stopped what they were doing and only a few seconds later Joseph joined in and started crying as well. Harry and Severus laughed and leaned their foreheads against each others.

"Is this what it's going to be like for the next few months?" Severus asked.

"Yep" Harry replied.

"So who do you want, Lily or Joseph?"

"I'll get Lily."

Ten minutes later had Harry and Severus both sat up on their bed, contently rocking Lily and Joseph back to sleep. They heard a noise in the corridor outside and Matthew appeared, rubbing his eyes.

"Did Lily and Joe wake you up?" Harry asked, as Matthew sat himself in between him and Severus.

"Yeah" Matthew replied, letting out a huge yawn. "When's the next one coming?" he asked looking up at Harry and Severus.

"Er…" Harry began, looking at Severus who was smirking in amusement. "Not for a while. Maybe in a few years."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**THE END**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review one last time. I want to say a huge thank you to everybody who has reviewed, you've really made my day, made me laugh and I've enjoyed reading every review I get, it motivated me to getting the chapters out faster. This story was really was fun and pleasant to write.

(This chapter was posted on April 28th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Update**: There is now a sequel to this story called Marital Bliss, which can be accessed via my profile.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


End file.
